


Flying Free

by Gena_LaVene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Bookworm Yuuri, College AU, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Romance, M/M, May contain details of abuse., Original Character - Freeform, Prostitute Katsuki Yuuri, Prostitution, Protected Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Strip Tease, Strippers, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Teacher-Student Relationship, TeacherxProstitute AU, hints of suicide, red light districts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gena_LaVene/pseuds/Gena_LaVene
Summary: What would happen when you find out your best student is a prostitute? This is the story of Victor Nikiforov, a hot English teacher, and his best student, Yuuri Katsuki, a college junior who dreams to be a writer and a pianist. His biggest secret….he’s a prostitute. In order to reach his dreams, he has to face abuse and trauma. However, a fateful encounter will make a huge turn in his life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I attempted to write a fic so many times but I ended up leaving them halfway done or losing interest. This one however, comes from a short drabble I wrote for a chat I’m in. I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do writing it. Please do forgive if the chapters are short and the writing/story flow may be weird. ^^); They will eventually get longer. Also, I will add tags as soon as I come up with them.
> 
> Fair warning: Although there is no graphic description, this fic will have subtle references of Yuuri almost getting peed on. I want to point that out before anyone dives in. Also, some chapters may not have been beta'd, depending if I find someone who can read it beforehand.

_An unknown city in the United States is the epicenter of non-stop entertainment and light. Within it, is a famous red light district named Sin Central. It is a huge tourist spot for many sex obsessed people. Sex shops, strip clubs, bars, and hotels are open 24/7, and the city’s economic revenue come mostly from there. The city allowed the red light district to exist under the rule that no owner should be part of an organization. Constant abuse of workers is also illegal. This is the story of one of these workers; a young man selling his body in order to reach his dreams._

_.........._

_................._

 

“How much for two rounds?” A middle aged man asked.

“That will be $450. On the condition that you wear a condom.” A raven haired man in his 20s replied as he pulled his shorts down.

The man sighed in agreement and took the condom from the prostitute. “You’re right. I don’t want to catch anything nor want my wife to find out.”

The younger one cringed, at the thought of the his client cheating on his wife. But that wasn’t his business anymore; he’s just there to have sex for the money. He bent over and stretched himself with lube from a bottle in his bag, while his client was stroking himself until he was hard. The man slipped the condom on and lined himself against the prostitute’s hole before pushing in.

"Now. For my special request. Act like you're being raped." He gave a smirk and smacked the prostitute's ass.

The hooker nodded and gasped when he got smacked. “Ah...aah!!! Please stop! Take it out!!"

  
“Shut up. I was nice enough to wear a condom for you. Now lay there and take this dick like you’re supposed to.” The man began to thrust hard and deep, making the prostitute scream silently. This was not a pleasant feeling. He did not like rape play at all, because he experienced the real thing so many times at the beginning of his job. All what he could do is lay there and pretend to cry. But only he knew whether it was fake or real.

…………..

(Yuuri’s Thoughts)

_My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I am 24 years old. I am a junior in college studying to be a Creative Writing major. But in order to make those dreams come true, I took a choice that would tarnish my dignity and traumatize me forever. I decided to become a prostitute in order to pay my tuition and the rent for the apartment my friend and I live in. My friend is Phichit Chulanont. He too, is working as a prostitute. We both work under the ownership of a hotel owner named Celestino Cialdini. Phichit’s work alias is Lady Phi; he is one of the many ladyboys in the district._

_My name is Eros. I slick my hair back and wear some makeup to disguise my appearance. Surprisingly, no one has noticed my real face yet._

_This job easily pays well, But….I hate it. I have to endure the abuse of everyone. I have to fulfill even the nastiest desires, all coming from disgusting old men. If you don’t follow any orders, you’re vulnerable to insults and getting hit. I tell Celestino the stuff I go through but the most he does is shrug it off and tells me he will do something, but he never does it. However, that does not compare to the worst of them all. I was giving a client a blowjob one night. He wanted to piss in my mouth and have me swallow it all. Needless to say, I pulled out and yelled at him, only to feel blood rushing down my face. The asshole cut my face with a knife which would later become a visible scar for the rest of my life. Like this, I have to endure the abuse of many men out there._

_I may not look like it, but I am a miserable man. It doesn’t help that I suffer from_ _anxiety and being insulted every day is not the best feeling. When I had a bad day, I would cry every night in my bed. Phichit would find out about it right there_ _and always tried to comfort me. But sometimes, it’ll get to the point where it’s not enough. I sometimes even questioned my existence and wanted to die, despite knowing there’s help and freedom out there. But I can’t leave. Not under the circumstances of our finance and our dreams. And God knows what else. Were both birds stuck in a cage._

_That is until…..._


	2. First Day of Class, Love at First Sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally meets his new English teacher!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys like it <3 It was a challenge because of the planning, beta-ing, and other personal problems. I am glad everything ended okay and I managed to finish it. For the first few chapters, it will be a small insight on Yuuri and Phichit's college life.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Yuuri groaned as his phone alarm was ringing. He angrily shut it off and sat up to stretch. He looked at the time on his screen, and it was 7:00 a.m. It was the first day of class, meaning he had to get up soon. His roommate was still sleeping, and Yuuri made his way all over his friend’s bed. He tiptoed carefully in the dark room to avoid tripping on the high heels left on the floor.

 

“Phichit? Phichit, it’s time to get up.” Yuuri called and tried to shake him awake.

“Mmmmmmmmnnn...five more minuuutes…” Phichit mumbled.

 “Come on, baby. We have to fix this mess and get ready.” Yuuri pleaded as he took off his gold hoop earrings. Phichit woke up and saw Yuuri sitting at the end of his bed.

“Good morning, Yuuri. How was work last night?” 

Because it wasn’t any different from the previous nights, Yuuri shrugged it off. “Nothing new. It’s the same bullshit every day. Someone brought a dildo so I can get ‘DP’d.’ I tell you, can feel my hole already hanging loose from all the fucking.”

Phichit snickered as he sat up. “I couldn’t agree any more!! These people will eventually put us into the hospita-...owww…..my back….”

Yuuri looked at him with interest. “Why?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing. I probably pulled something in a position.”

Yuuri’s stared at him with an annoyed face. “Bullshit. You’re one of the most flexible people I know.”

"No, no! No need to worry about it. I’m gonna be fine.” Phichit replied with a smile.

“You sure? Lift up your shirt then.”  
  
Phichit did as he was told, and Yuuri was shocked at what he saw.

There were whip marks on his back.

“What….the hell happened to you?! Did you allow a customer to do this to you??”

“Yeah….But for 1000 dollars? It was worth enduring it.” Phichit nodded with a weak smile.

Yuuri shook his head and sighed. “But Phichit….this is way too severe. Look at the scars! Wasn’t it painful? I’ve done this before, thinking it was worth the money, but it’s not.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll admit. It was really painful. But what can I do? We have to meet the payment date for our tuition!” 

Yuuri did not argue any more. It hurt him a lot to see that his friend also has to endure abuse for the sake of surviving. They were both in the same boat and did not have anyone else in the world except for each other. All Yuuri could do was to treat those scars and move forward. 

“ I’m going to put some ointment on them now. You okay with that?”

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you, mom.” Phichit happily replied while Yuuri brought out a first aid kit. He took out a tube and applied the cream on his friend’s back, having him hiss in pain. Once he finished, he returned the tube and put away the kit back it its place. Yuuri looked at his phone and realized it was already 7:30 in the morning. “Shit. We only have half an hour to get ready and go to class!” He tossed his phone to the side and went to his drawers to take out some clothing. Phichit did the same, and went to the bathroom to wash the makeup off of his face. Within a few minutes, they were ready and headed out to walk their way to the campus.

\-------------

...................... 

“It’s so nice to have class again together this year!….isn’t this subject of your favorites?” Phichit asked Yuuri who was looking for the building they had to go to.

“Yeah. I know it’s just a regular English class, but it’s more writing than grammar related stuff. Just call it writing class, don’t you think?” Yuuri replied.

“Misleading names. Typical of teachers. Oh. Did you hear? Mr. Daniel’s not gonna be teaching our class anymore.”

Yuuri‘s head turned towards him with shocked eyes. “What?! Are you serious? Oh man…. I was so excited to be in his class. Everybody said he was one of the few teachers that cared and had fun with his students. Did he retire or something?”

Phichit put his hands behind his head. “Yup. He was already in his mid 60s. I heard the goodbye party was emotional and tear jerking.” 

Yuuri was beginning to feel anxious. He rarely got along with his teachers, despite him doing pretty well in classes. As an introvert, he barely had any friends. Phichit was his best and only friend since senior year of high school, and he found it difficult to bond with other people. And now, the teacher he looked forward to bonding with retired. What is this new teacher going to be like? Is she going to be a mean old lady? Or a boring old man who did not care for his students? All he could do was to listen to music as a way to cope.

 

“Um….Phichit? I’m gonna be listening to death metal, okay?”

As if it was some cue, his friend made a peace sign and winked. “Gotcha.”

..........

...............

Both of them finally arrived to the classroom, with some students already sitting there. Yuuri sat at the back of the room where he felt a lot more comfortable.

“I’m going to the bathroom. You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Phichit asked.

“I’ll be good.” Yuuri nodded him off. He put his head down and tried to disconnect from reality. The music he was listening was loud enough to have the person in front of him turn.

“Hey. Is that Jenny Hardcore?”

Yuuri looked up, and saw a young, Hispanic man in front of him. “Excuse me?”

“Jenny Hardcore. Is that _Dear Death_ you’re listening to?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and slightly smiled to agree with him. “Yes. Are you a fan of her?”

“Ob-vi-ous-ly. I love her screamo music. Sad to say, I can’t hear it that much in my house. My parents think it’s ‘musica del diablo.’

“Excuse me?” Asked a puzzled Yuuri.

”Devil’s music.” The latter answered.

“That gotta suck balls. But it’s cool seeing another fan. What’s your name?”

“Leo. Name’s Leo. I’m a business major. I want to manage fashion lines. How about you? What’s your name and major?”

“Oh…..I’m Yuuri Katsuki. I’m a writing major. I’m one of the few people who actually like that stuff…” He replied as he scratched his head.

“Hey. Nothing wrong with that. I can see you getting an A on this class.” Leo praised him as he took a small notebook out. “Do you like writing essays?”

“I do. I like writing and telling stories. ” Yuuri whispered with a timid smile on his face.

“Really? That’s so amazing to hear. If you do manage to write one, I would love to read it.” Leo smiled as he took a look at his phone.  

Phichit arrived as soon as Leo finished talking: “Yuuuuuuriii. You found a new friend?? How dare you cheat on me!!”

Yuuri gasped. “It’s not like that!! He just likes the same kind of music as I do--” 

“I’m just kidding, Yuuri. I thought you knew about that side of me already.” He laughed as he took a seat. “What’s up, Leo. How was orientation?”

The young man shrugged at the thought.“Wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t that big of a thing either. Just the usual tours and stuff similar to high school.”

“I was his orientation leader, Yuuri. We’ve known each other since then.” Phichit quoted.

“Oh. That’s nice to hear.” Yuuri smiled at the thought. Phichit always knew how to talk to people. He thought it was a miracle that someone took interest in him. Leo seemed like a nice guy, and he looked forward to becoming friends with him.

”Do you take inspiration from Jenny, Yuuri?”

Yuuri thought about an answer for a while. ”Well, sort of? I listen to her to calm myself when I have anxiety. Other than that I listen to her sometimes.” 

”You’d never expect that from Yuuri, you know. When I found out he was into that stuff I was mindblown.” Phichit obviously exaggerated.

”Well, just because I’m an introvert, doesn’t mean I’m a moderate prude.”

“Right. He’s a fucking savage, this one is.” Phichit signaled to Yuuri as he grinned.

Leo couldn’t help but chuckle as Yuuri took Phichit’s phone and threaten to throw it out the window.

 

\--------------------------

 

It was almost 8:05, and the new teacher did not arrive yet. Many of the students were already waiting for class to start. Yuuri was growing impatient, and began to feel worse. He felt his throat closing and his heart rate increasing. Not long has passed until two tall men walked in. Yuuri recognized one of them, who was the chairman of the Writing Department.

 “Good morning students. As many of you know, Mr. Daniel retired this year and we had to find a new teacher for this class. Because he’s a well known editor, I’m sure he’ll help you improve your essays for the future. So without further ado, Mr. Nikiforov, please introduce yourself.”

 

Yuuri looked at the man walking his way to the center of the class. He did not expect this.

 

His anxiety began to fade away, and something else began to flood his body. The man’s hair was platinum colored, like a white silky fabric. His eyes were as blue as a beautiful clear sky. His skin was as white as a cream colored pearl. The way he dressed even looked good on his body. Yuuri could not take his eyes off the new teacher.

 “Hello everybody. My name’s Victor Nikiforov. I will be your new English teacher. I am and have been an editor for standardized test essays for around five years. I look forward to having a nice year with you all.” He gave a beautiful smile that pierced Yuuri’s heart. Everyone began to clap, and the chairman left after introducing Victor a lot more. After everyone settled down, Yuuri could hear someone calling him from a distance.

 

“Yuuri. YUURI.” Phichit bopped his friend’s head, waking him up from his daydream. 

“Huh?! Y-yes Phichit??” Yuuri’s body jumped as he realized what was happening around him.

 “You’re daydreaming again. He’s quite the hot guy, isn’t he? Who knew such a beauty would be our new English teacher?” Phichit whispered into his ear, causing him to flinch.

 “Y-yeah…” Yuuri looked up at Victor with a smile. It was such a strange feeling. He was actually interested in one of his teachers. He wondered why he felt like this.

 

\-----------------

 

The bell ringed, and everyone began to leave. Throughout the whole class, Yuuri has been paying attention to Victor while he was explaining his syllabus. He even remembered some personal info about him.

Victor was a 27 year old editor from Russia, who had a master’s in Creative Writing and a master’s in Editing and Publishing. He flew to the United States for an internship and ended up living in the country. He had a dog named Makkachin and his favorite hobby is ice skating. Yuuri found that quite adorable. He felt as if Victor was almost like him. There were some things they had in common. The only difference is that Victor isn’t a prostitute.

As they left, most of the students did not say goodbye to him. All Victor could do was to give a smile and send them off. When Yuuri approached his teacher, the tall man curiously looked at him with a smile.

“Y-..Yuuri Katsuki. It’s nice meeting you. I look forward to enjoy this year with you!!” With that, he bowed down in front of him. He was feeling very nervous on the inside, wondering what his teacher would say.

“Nice meeting you, Yuuri. I feel so happy you’re one of the few students who greeted me. You’re such a polite student!” Victor praised. Yuuri looked down and smiled in return.

“I guess you can say that. It’s probably one of the few good things I have.”

“Don’t say that. I’m sure you have a lot more good things within you. It’ll be a matter of time before you realize it.”

 

_Yeah….the only thing I’m good at is being a whore….._

 

“Yuuri? Phichit?” Leo called out as he was walking out of the door. “I’m heading out to the food court. I’m gonna meet up with some friends. If you want to come, you are invited.”

Phichit sprung up with interest, accepting Leo’s invitation. “Thank you!! We’ll be there in a few minutes. Yuuri! Let’s go!”

“I think I’ll be heading out now. I’ll see you next week?” Yuuri looks back at Victor with a smile.

“Lovely. I’ll see next week, Yuuri. I look forward to it.”

 

The two boys leave the room, and for the first time, Yuuri actually felt good in a class. All he could do was smile and think of Victor.

_I’m such a dork, am I?....._


	3. New Friendships, New Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit make new friends, and Yuuri begins to develop feelings towards Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter three. FINALLY. After two freaking weeks. I am so,so sorry for taking long. Aside from stressing my body, a few other circumstances have made it difficult for me to complete this chapter as I wanted it to be. While I have written a short drabble of ideas, I have not fully planned a timetable or a more detailed outline for this fic. But I am taking risks and I am going in blindly. I am taking some time rereading it, and trying to add some few extras in. I am also self conscious because of my lack of fanfiction writing skills. :( I have to ask myself, “Am I repeating this?? Does this make sense?? Is this OOC or flat? Is it too much or boring?” it’s stuff like this that lower my morale and delay my chapter publishing plans. It's frustrating for me to write because I never had experience. Ultimate kudos to Autumn for beta-ing this chapter. They helped me with some points that were flat and some that could be shortened. Hopefully it's better than the other two! ;-;
> 
> Because of this, chapter uploading will take longer than planned. But I will not abandon this work completely. I'll continue to do my best and try to make this fic be at least decent. ○|￣|＿
> 
> I also have a twitter!!: follow me @ice_raccoons for fic updates, news, and other yoi stuff.

The afternoon bell rang for lunch time. Phichit dragged Yuuri to the food court to make their way to the table where Leo was sitting. As they walked towards it, there were two younger men were sitting next to Leo. 

“Phichit!! Yuuri! It’s great you two came here.” The Hispanic man proclaimed. He stood up, shook hands, and pulled them into a hug. While Yuuri was a bit uncomfortable when it came to hugs, Phichit loved them and hugged Leo harder in return.

“Hi there! Are these your friends, Leo?” Phichit asked as he put his bookbag in the chair.

Leo nodded at him. “Yes, yes. They were in the same group I was at orientation, remember? Their names are Guang Hong and Minam-...”

 

“YUURI?! IS THAT YOU?!!!” Minami yelled, interrupting Leo.

 

Yuuri looked to the smallest one of the group, whose eyes were shining and a had a huge smile on his face. That childlike glee and look struck recognition within the man. And he felt his stomach twinge of dread when he remembered him. “Hey there, Minami. It’s nice seeing you again.” Yuuri nervously replied.

“OH!! OHMYGOSH!!! I never thought I would see you again! Do you remember me back from high school?! I saw you at the dance ensemble!! I even had practice with you!!” The blond piped as he tried to make his way across the table and give Yuuri a hug.

“I…I-..I think we should get back to greeting each other, don’t you think, Leo?” Yuuri backed away slowly, raising his hands and trying to avoid Minami. He hid behind Phichit, who shielded Yuuri from Minami.

“Easy there, buddy. Name’s Phichit Chulanont, Computer Technician major. Nice meeting you two. What are your majors?” He helped Minami to his seat, calming his hyper activeness.

The brunet smiled as he introduced himself. “Oh. I am a transfer student from China. I came here to study finance and statistics. Since Leo and I were childhood friends, I told him I would help him with his fashion business.”

“Oh Guang Hong...that’s so sweet of you. But you know there are other business you can take care of, you know.” Leo patted Guang Hong’s head like he always does. Both of them kept on going back and forth on how they wanted to support each other before getting cut off by Minami again.

“And I’m in Graphic Design!! I want to make wild designs and paste them everywhere.” Minami replied as he showed them his sketchbook.

“Wow. Did you draw this?” Yuuri asked as he flipped through the sketchbook.

Minami stood by Yuuri, making him shake and pointed to some areas of his sketches and finished drawings. “Yup! I like doing graffiti and vector art. It’s nice, is it?” He put his arms behind his head and smiled.

“This is so good, Minami. I do hope you get your name out there. These drawings are rad.” Leo complimented the blond kid. Guang Hong nodded in agreement.

“Maybe you can draw all of us together like this. And it can say squad goals, and have everyone in the group!” Phichit smiled as he described what he had in mind, resulting in Yuuri giving him an awkward stare.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan!! I’ll begin to draw that right now!!” Minami took the sketchbook and flipped to a new page so he can sketch out Phichit’s idea. 

“So. Do you dorm together?” Leo asked before he put a spoonful of his lunch in his mouth.

“Yeah. But since freshman year, the rooms were so small, we had difficulty living in them.” Yuuri responded as he took his sweater off and put it behind the chair.

“And after jumping from room to room, we found a dorm where it’s close to a good living condition!” Phichit continued from Yuuri, and smiled at the thought of a big dorm. “I think it would be big enough for us to have a party.”

“A PARTY?! YESSSSS!! LET'S MAKE THAT HAPPEN!! Can we visit your dorm sometime?! I’ll bring video games!!!” Minami jumped in his chair with excitement.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at the thought. “Um...sure? I mean, we first need to clean up the dorm! We have so much stuff we still have to fix…” 

He was hesitant about the idea. If such thing was going to happen, he must get rid of all his hooker stuff.

Phichit gave a thumbs up. “Yup! Once we do that, you guys can come over and we’ll have some fun.”

 

Yuuri felt a knot in his stomach and it was not a pleasant feeling. Talking of stuff that would eventually lead to people question them about their 'secret', triggered his anxiety. He could not imagine what would happen if his new friends would find out that he was a hooker. 

“COOL! Can we visit you this Saturday night?!” Minami beamed as he stood from his chair.

“N-NO!!”  Yuuri yelled, making Leo, Guanghong, and Minami stare at him in confusion. Yuuri began to stutter and could not find the proper words to explain. “I...I mean…...sorry.” He stayed silent until Phichit took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“We can’t have it at night sadly...we have a night shift..” Phichit reassured them while he calmed Yuuri. He did not let go of his hand until he saw that he was doing better.

“Oh….Where do you two work?” Guang Hong asked with curiosity.

“At a store in the city. It’s not too far.” Phichit replied with a nervous smile on his face. “Since our schedules are fixed, we have some time to squeeze everything in.”

“Ohhhhhhhh…..” Minami and Guang Hong said in unison. “That’s why you yelled so loud?” The small, blond boy asked him, raising an eyebrow and stared at both of them.

"You could have said it was a night shift. Nothing wrong with that." Guang Hong shrugged and puffed his cheeks.

“It’s the first day, you guys. He gets nervous like this.” Phichit assured them, and looked at Yuuri, who seemed to be doing a little bit better.

“Well then, let us know whenever you guys are open for us to visit. We’ll plan something and have fun together.” Leo winked at them and gave Phichit his phone number. 

"Thanks! I'll give you a heads up." Phichit cheerfully took the paper and began to create a contact for Leo in his phone. 

Minami took his juice and raised it to the air. “Let’s have a toast to our new friendship as a group of five! Good luck to everyone this year!” 

Everyone raised their drinks, and joined them together saying cheers.

This moment made Yuuri feel nostalgic, reminding him of home. He found this moment to be special since he made more friends for the first time. He finally felt like he fit in with the rest of the crowd.

“Here’s to new friendship!!! Say cheese!!” Phichit raised his phone, and took a picture when all the boys' faces got together.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good morning, everyone!” Victor happily danced his way to greet his students.

One week has passed since the first day of class. Some of Yuuri’s classes were boring, and some of them were decent. But this one with a charming professor, his well kept hair, and him nursing coffee against his soft lips would keep Yuuri sitting straight and paying attention.

The instructor took out a small pile of papers and took them to the podium in front of the class. “So, because of the unexpected change last week, we did not have time for your introductions. I will pass around papers for you guys to write about yourselves instead of going around. It’ll be fun for everyone and I get to know you all better.” 

Some students in front of Yuuri let out groans that were barely heard. Phichit snickered at them as he leaned over the back of Yuuri’s seat. 

“Heh. He’s pretty corny for a college professor, huh?”

“Maybe. But that corniness is pretty cute.” Yuuri thought while dozing off by looking at Victor pass around the papers.

“Cute as he is, right loverboy? Look to your left. Someone’s passing you the papers.” Phichit tapped Yuuri's shoulder, then pointing to the kid on his left.

“Ah...uh...sorry….” Yuuri was shaken from his daydream of the handsome teacher and curtly apologized to the person as he took the childish forms. But to his luck, Phichit wasn’t the only one sitting behind of him. Leo also decided to fan the flames.

“Oh Phichit. Are my eyes being deceived? Or is a fellow upperclassman a little….lovestruck? ” Leo teased as he took the paper from his friend and stared suggestively at him.

“In his defense, almost half of the class is as well. This guy’s not too bad on the eyes. ” Phichit cooed from behind.

“Oh shut up, you two. It’s not just about that.” Yuuri turned away as he blushed from being embarrassed. It was a miracle no one saw his face at the moment. His blush was dark, and being teased like this made him want to hide underground. 

“He’s only a teacher in which I have developed a fondness for just like everyone else. That’s it.” Yuuri took the paper he had in hand and read through it.

 

 _“Name, Age, Major, Nationality, Hobbies….reminds me so much of high school.”_ He lost his train of thought when Victor began his lesson.

“While you guys fill out your papers, I’m giving you the topic for your first essay. Keep in mind, I’m not asking any of you to start writing yet. I want you guys to think of a person or event that inspires you in a certain way. Whether it would be an author, or a famous person, or an experience, describe how that specific thing serves as inspiration.

“As for page limit, it cannot be less than five pages. Double spaced, justified, twelve point size, Times New Roman...and a cover page. And...I think that’s everything. You guys have a limit of two weeks to send in your outlines. If you finish them early, I will accept them. As for any help or questions, I’ll be more than happy to help.”

A few minutes have passed after his presentation. Victor began to walk around the room to look and talk with his students about their essay ideas. Each student did not take long in explaining their topic, resulting in him proceeding faster than usual. Yuuri began to feel sweat break out on his body as Victor got close. He began playing with his fingers and tapped his foot to distract himself from the nervousness. In a matter of minutes his instructor was already two seats away from Yuuri. The younger man’s body began to warm up as soon as he got closer. He felt butterflies begin to act up in his stomach as he smelled Victor’s perfume. He was breathing faster than normal and felt like he would faint at any time.

“Yuuri. Turn around.” Phichit signaled from behind. “No need to be flustered, okay? Just relax….and everything’s gonna go alright. You can do this, okay? As good looking as he is, he's your teacher. And he is willing to help you with anything.”

Yuuri nodded at him until a deep voice called him.

 

“Yuuri. How are you doing?” The instructor asked with a warm smile on his face.

 

Yuuri turned around, and Victor was standing in front of him. His hands flew all the way to cover his mouth and gave him a flustered look. “A-a-ah...yes!! Here you go!! My introduction paper…..and….” Yuuri's speech slowed down until he was silent, and he sat there frozen.

“Is there anything wrong?” Victor asked with a confused look.

“I don’t think I have an idea yet….or at least what specific person I should write about.” Yuuri looked away and down to the ground. He could not look at Victor directly because of his strong blush across his face. He felt unworthy to have his dark, brown eyes meet those crystal blue irises.

“Yuuri, please don’t be nervous about anything. Take your time, okay?” Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, trying to help him feel better. Yuuri could feel himself relax when he felt his instructor's hand on top of his arm. It was like a warm aura wrapped him like a blanket.

“You did say you like to write stories, do you?” He placed a finger on his lips. “What kind of books do you like to read?” 

When Victor mentioned books, Yuuri tried to remember the best ones he read back at the hotel. He had an arm over his chest, rubbing his other arm shyly.  “Um.. I like reading adventure stories. Whenever I am bored, I read them to go to different places. Have you ever heard of Mark Stevens’ _Diamond Quest??_ Where this character named Kosi travels to a different world through a cave in Antarctica to…”

“Obtain a diamond charm in order to seal the breaking ice caps and prevent a worldwide catastrophe?!” Victor excitedly finished his sentence.

Yuuri’s head rose up in interest. “Yeah. But she had to endure a series of near death trials in order to get the charm and save the world from a scheme coming from multiple presidents around the world…..wait. Have you read the book?” He asked with sparkling eyes. 

“Of course!!” Victor chuckled at Yuuri’s excitement. “I read it so many times. How about _Letters for Beatrice_?? You ever read that one??” He kneeled down and looked up at Yuuri with a heart shaped smile.

“That was an emotional one. The main character traveled all over the world and never found Beatrice. Sad story, was it?” Yuuri sheepishly replied as he began to feel a little bit more relaxed by talking to Victor about books. 

“Sad? More like tragic!! What’s even worse is that those letters were pre-written by Beatrice before her death!! Isn’t that the saddest thing you could ever read?!” Victor cried while he stood up and put a hand on his forehead. 

“Y-yeah! It was unfair to play with his feelings like that-.....” Yuuri raised his voice but stopped when he saw half the class staring at both of them. “Sorry…” He sat back down and lowered his head.

“No, no, please don’t feel sorry. I got a little carried away.” Victor laughed at himself and the students who were looking at him with awkward faces.

 

Yuuri could feel his heart jump out at any moment. Talking about books was his favorite thing to do. He never would tell stories to anyone except Phichit. If he tried it with anyone else, they usually got bored. And here, he’s sitting in front of a teacher that not only looks good, but loves books too. If only he wasn't this anxious and shy, he would keep on talking and talking without feeling weird.

 

“I’m glad we have something in common.” Victor smiled at Yuuri and winked at him. “Maybe you can use that for your essay topic. How about that?”

“Oh...oh….I’m glad too…” The student’s face was flushed in a rosy red color and stuttered while trying to finish his sentences. “T-thank you…I'll keep that in mind, Mister Nikiforov.”

“You’re very much welcome. And please, call me Victor. No need to be formal.” The Russian man patted Yuuri’s back. “If you need anything, feel free to talk to me, okay?” 

“Yes…..” Yuuri replied with a smile and his instructor walked away to speak to the next student. 

 _“Did he….just wink at me?”_ Yuuri thought as buried his face into the desk to let out an incomprehensible moan. He was startled by a sudden kick to the back of his seat.

 

“What?! Huh?! Phichit!! What was that for?!” 

“I think we should talk about books more often. Don’t you think so, Leo?” Yuuri’s friend teased while he poked him with his elbow. 

“This will be veeeery interesting.” Leo joined in on the teasing.

“You guys!! Stop….” Yuuri pouted as he buried his face into his hands.

 

_……………….._

 

The bell marked the end of class, and Victor let everyone out with a smile while he collected their papers. Yuuri fidgeted while waiting in line, purposely put himself last to talk a little bit longer to him. When it was his turn, he approached him as his fingers twirled.

“...Victor?...” The black haired man asked with a shy and quiet voice.

“Yes, Yuuri? Is there anything you need?” The instructor replied as he took Yuuri’s paper and put the group of sheets in a folder. 

The student scratched the back of his head and fixed his books. “No...not really. I…..wanted to ask if I could write a story and submit it with my essay?”

Victor gave him a soft smile at the question. “I think that is wonderful. I will be more than happy to read it.” 

“Ah….thank you….I’ll make sure to email my outline. I’ll see you next week.”

Victor placed a finger on his lips, and winked at him once more. “I look forward to seeing you next week as well. I am excited to read your story.”  

 

Yuuri bowed and left with a smile, holding his books close to his chest. He made sure Victor did not see him before he swooned and fell against the lockers. Phichit couldn’t help but lose himself in laughter, and Leo shaking his head as he helped Yuuri up.

 

 _“Don’t you worry, Victor. I’ll try my best to write a story that you’ll like a whole lot….._ ”


	4. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri begins to write ideas for his story. He'll use every single thing in his daily life as reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's pretty much everything for this chapter xD I gotta say, it's the longest one I wrote, yet I feel like I could write more? I just don't know what. I struggled a bit with the first part between Yuuri and his friends, but hey, I took a risk. Sorry for taking long to update. I think it will be that way from now on. Also, I want to reassure that in this fic, I am balancing the sexy times with normal college lives. I won't go much into detail with client services unless it's essential to the story. But when it comes to Victor, I will make it detailed. Hope you guys enjoy this fic!

Yuuri spent the rest of the day thinking about Victor’s flirty and joyful personality. At lunch, Phichit would joke and play around with him by tapping him with his elbow. Yuuri ignored his teasing no matter how much Phichit tried. Guang Hong and Leo were walking in the food court and waved to the boys as they approached them.

Leo’s eyebrow raised when he took a look at Yuuri. “Hey is he okay? What’s up with him now?” 

Phichit slapped the table and stared at Leo. “Don’t you remember?? This one’s infatuated with the teacher.”

“Still?...Damn, Yuuri. You seem to be living the high school girl life, eh??” Leo shook Yuuri’s shoulder in a gesture of congratulating him.

“Hold up. I’m confused. Yuuri’s crushing on someone? Who’s it about?” Guang Hong’s eyes widened in surprise, and took a bite of his sandwich. 

Yuuri giggled and dragged his finger on the table. “Mmmn. He’s the new teacher~ His name is Victor Nikiforov.”

The small Chinese student gasped as he covered his mouth in surprise. “Your teacher??!!”

“You should have seen the stuff Yuuri wrote in his notebook. A full, blown, paragraph of his feelings. Let me make a demonstration on my notebook.” Phichit took out a spare notebook and some colored highlighters.

“This is me...and this is Victor...wrap a heart around it and we’re together foreeeeever.” He mimicked in a funny tone as he drew in the notebook. The other boys snorted and giggled under their breath.

“No I did not!! You’re such a liar. That’s not exactly how it went.” Yuuri pouted and looked to the side with an infatuated smile. 

“He’s right. That’s not how it went. It went like this.” Phichit continued to draw on his notebook. When he finished, the page was full of hearts, messages, and their names. “And that’s how it all went.”

Yuuri covered his face at the teasing. “I hate you so much.”

“And I love you too, Yuuri.”Phichit winked as he wrapped an arm around Yuuri. “There’s even more. But I respect his sanity.” 

“YUUUURI!!!” Someone screeched from afar. It was Minami, dashing his way to the lobby where they were sitting.

 

The raven haired man was woken from his daydream and swerved his way aside to avoid the running small boy. Following his screams was a sound of clutter and crashing on the chairs and tables.

“Owwww….Yuuri why didn’t you catch me?!..” Minami wailed as his eyes began to swell with tears.

“Late reaction. Can’t blame me.” Yuuri shrugged as he sat back down on the chair.

“What’s the gig, Minami? You seem happier than usual. Something happened during class?” Leo asked while sipping on his drink. 

Minami leaned on the table and snapped his finger. “YOU BET SOMETHING HAPPENED. Guess who was asked to design the posters for Homecoming in two weeks. YOU GUESSED IT. IT’S ME!!!”

Phichit and Guanghong clapped in unison to congratulate Minami.

“This...THIS IS THE POSTER THAT EVERYONE LIKED!!!” Minami took the big paper rolled up that was in his bookbag, and it made the others gasp.

“ It makes a lot of sense you got chosen. Nice job, Minami. I’m happy for you.” Yuuri smiled and gave Minami a thumbs up.

“Thank you...I’m so happy Yuuri complimented me…” Minami cried as he joined his hands together from the praise. “But never mind that!! You guys were talking about something. Spill! I wanna know too!” The blond insisted as he put his hands under his chin.

“About what, ‘Nami?” Phichit raised his eyebrows at the question

“Weren’t you guys talking to Yuuri?? I saw everybody looking at him.”

“Oh! You mean about the fact that Yuuri has a crush on-...” Guanghong covered his mouth when he realized he made a fatal mistake.

Minami’s mouth gaped open at the revelation. “EEEHH???! A CRUSH?? WHO IS-MMPHMMM!!”

Leo silenced him, and whispered in his ear. “Be quiet!! We don’t want anyone to hear.”

Yuuri was hiding in his sweater, and wanted the earth to swallow him alive. Out of all the people he did not want to find out, Minami eventually found out. The raven knew Minami would tell it to everybody he knew. 

“It’s nothing that big, Minami. I just have a crush, and that’s that!” 

Minami pouted and shook his head. It just wasn’t enough for him to remain calm. “But Yuuuuuriiii!! This is a crush we’re talking about! We must know more about it, am I right??”

 

As soon as Guang Hong and Leo opened their mouths, Phichit signaled them by placing a finger on his lips to let him do the explaining. “Actually, we still don’t know that much either. All we know is that he has a crush on someone in the college. What was his name? Victor, am I right?” The Thai man glanced at Yuuri, who jumped at the name.

“Ah….yes. That’s his name….” Yuuri’s voice broke down as he felt his soul leaving his body.

“That Victor person is so lucky….I am lowkey jealous of him…” Minami pouted.

“Be careful who you fall in love with, Yuuri. You may never know if he has a dark secret hiding within him.~” Leo teased in a singing voice. Guang Hong smirked in unison, causing the Japanese man to groan at their antics. But there was something in that phrase that made him uncomfortable.

 _“Dark secret…..does Victor really have such a thing?...”_  

Yuuri hopes he doesn’t, but he couldn’t just walk on clouds and rainbows. If he had a crush on someone, he would have to expect both good and bad stuff from them. Most importantly, someone who loves him regardless of who he is.

“Um, Yuuri? You’re dozing off again. You okay there?” Phichit waved his hand in front of Yuuri’s face, waking him from his thoughts.

“Oh! Um...yeah...I’m good. Let’s just leave it at this and let’s talk about something else, should we?”

“Yes. But I’m going to say this. I’ll beat up anyone who takes advantage of Yuuri’s feelings! I guarantee that!!” Minami squealed.

Phichit sighed and shrugged. “That’s my line, squirt.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

During his free time, Yuuri decided that wanted to get closer to Victor. He felt like it would be a lot easier for him to convey his feelings into his writing rather than speaking them out.

He took a pen, some paper, and sat under a tree to get some inspiration for his story. He was struck with imagination the second he caught sight of a red tulip.

"That is perfect." Yuuri whispered as he took the cap of the pen off and began to sketch that same tulip. When he finished drawing it, he drew a fairy next to it, in a way it was holding the tulip. He took a picture of the flower and saved it on his phone to print it out later. Yuuri began to write different plot concepts and different endings. He scribbled some ideas out with a black pen and continued writing before he saw a shadow in front of him.

“Oi. You there.” 

“Ah. Oh...hello. Do you need anything?-” Yuuri looked up, and in front of him was a blond teenager with one of his bookbag straps on his arm. 

“Writing under a tree? That seems very fit for a nerd like you.” The kid scoffed while giving Yuuri a judgemental glance. 

Yuuri did not know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. He have gotten so many similar comments that at this point, he’s not very affected by it. “Well, It’s not that bad is it?? Some people do this a lot without you knowing it.” 

The teenager leaned down to face Yuuri. “Only dweebs find it interesting to write about silly stuff. Especially about flowers.” He pointed to Yuuri’s improvised tulip sketch,then flicking the older man’s forehead.”

Yuuri put his notebook and pen down to glance at the teenager with an unimpressed look. “I like flowers. There’s nothing wrong with liking flowers…..is it?”

“You’re weird, fatso.” He shrugged and looked away from him. 

Maybe he was right, maybe he was not. Most of his life he was told what to do and what to like. Even more, his opinions were rejected by many people. Yuuri was tired of feeling this way as he grew. He wanted to ignore those comments and do something by his own will for once. “I may be weird, but I’m still going to write about flowers. No matter what anyone says.” 

“Whatever. Anyways, Where’s the entrance to this college? I’m here waiting for someone.” 

Yuuri signaled behind him, pointing to a wide building. “Over there, make a right. It’s right in front of the fountain. But you know you aren’t allowed on certain parts without an ID-..”

“I KNOW THAT. No need to explain to me twice.” The teen’s yelled as he put on a threatening face that barely scared the older man. 

“Okay…. I’m just saying.” Yuuri shrugged him off, and the blond left as he grumbled under his breath. He made a heavy sigh before he continued to write his ideas for the story. Halfway through his writing, an idea popped up in his head. Yuuri began to sketch a new character on an empty spot. It was a grumpy little fairy, whose face was similar to the teen’s. 

Yuuri was interrupted by the sudden ringing of the bell, marking the end of class. He knew that he had to leave before other students would begin to flock up to where he is. He put his notebook in his bag and made his way towards his dorm. He turned to his right and saw the blond teenager laughing with a taller man in black clothing. _“That must be his friend.”_ Yuuri thought as he crossed the street.

 

“Yuuri!” Someone yelled from afar. It caused the young man to look up, and saw a familiar figure on the other side of the sidewalk.

“V-Victor???! W-What are you doing here?” Yuuri stammered as his instructor ran towards him. He could feel his soul jump out of his skin as he approached where he was. He covered his face to hide the blush and turned away from him.

 _“Calm down, Yuuri. You can do this. He’s coming closer, but he’s just your teacher. No need to get nervous.”_ He took a few deep breaths before he turned and sheepishly smiled as he pushed some of his bangs to the side. 

Victor caught up with Yuuri and walked next to him. “I’m on my way home. Since my house isn’t far away from here, I don’t need to bring a car to campus. How about you? You’re heading to class?”

Yuuri hummed as he hugged his books close to him. “No, not really. I’m heading back to my dorm to work on some stuff and I’m off to work later.”

Victor’s eyebrows furrowed. “Work? Aren’t you getting enough sleep? I mean you already have class, and you need some time to do homework. Isn’t it stressful for you?” 

“Not really. I work part time, and I’m off on the weekend. At least I can recover the sleep there.”

Victor rubbed his forehead and sighed after listening to Yuuri’s schedule. “Oh you poor thing….Perhaps I can give you less homework so you don’t feel much pressure, don’t you think?”

“Eh??!! V-Victor...you don’t need to do that. Just keep on doing your job, okay?” Yuuri nervously blushed while shaking his head.

“But Yuuri!!! I don’t want you to pass out any time whether it could be my class or another!!” The tall man whined as he held Yuuri’s shoulders.

 “Don’t worry. I’ve been like this for two years already. My body’s used to it. Thank you for worrying about me, though.” Yuuri smiled as he faced Victor.

The sunlight was harsh enough that the scar on his face was showing through the concealer he applied.

“Yuuri...this is?!” Victor’s eyes widened as he took the sight of his student’s face. 

The Japanese man was confused at Victor’s reaction. “Eh? What is it? Is there something wrong?”

“That scar on your face...from here to here…” Victor traced his finger across the line across Yuuri’s face. “When did you get this?”

“Oh...this?...um…” Yuuri began to feel his body fill with anxiety. He couldn’t let his teacher know he was a hooker. “I got this a long time ago. I played with scissors as a child and cut my face.” 

“But this doesn’t look like it was done long time ago...It’s still pink, so you might have gotten it recently, haven’t you?” 

Yuuri stood quiet and lowered his head. If Victor continued asking, he felt that he was being backed up in a corner. Even worse, he didn’t want to cry in front of him. “It’s nothing, Victor. I promise you it’s all good.”

Victor sighed and took Yuuri’s hand. “ Look, Yuuri. I’m really concerned about you. I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want to suspect anything, but it seems your job’s pretty dangerous.”

Yuuri grew even more anxious as Victor slowly began to put the pieces together. He was scared and ashamed to admit his reality to his teacher. He did not want anyone to worry over something he could take care of. He felt it was a burden enough for him to ask for help.

“Please don’t worry about me, Victor. There’s nothing wrong at the moment.”

“Promise me to let me know if anything comes up, okay?” Victor asked in a worried tone while gazing through Yuuri’s pupils.

Yuuri gulped as the blush on his face deepened. Despite him not wanting Victor to worry, there was a genuine feeling coming from the man. And when those crystal blue eyes met his gaze, he fell in love with him even more. 

“I’ll swallow a thousand needles if I don’t.” He cooed as he held Victor’s hands, gazing back at him seductively, making the instructor sweat.

Yuuri froze for a second before realizing how he said it. “Ah...ah….I’m sorry!! That didn’t come out as I intended it to be!! I promise! I’ll let you know if I have anything, okay?!” He began to flail his hands and covered his face.

Victor laughed at Yuuri’s reaction and patted his back. “Don’t worry about that, Yuuri.  I found that quite endearing. At least I’m feeling better about the situation.”

 

They continued to walk together as they talked about each other’s daily lives. They talked about their classes, their favorite hobbies, and had small discussions over current events.

 

 “Hey Yuuri. It may be a bit too early, but I wonder what kind of story you are planning to write. Have you started planning for it yet?” Victor asked.

 Yuuri was more than excited to talk about his story. “Yeah. I’ve started sketching out some characters. I saw this tulip in the garden and I thought I would make a character out of…”

“Yuuri!!!!” Someone called from afar. It was Phichit, who was waving at him.

“I think your friend’s calling you. Maybe you should get going to see him?” Victor smiled and made way for Yuuri.

 “Ah, yes. We’re gonna do homework and then head to work. I guess I’ll see you next week, right?” Yuuri scratched the back of his head.

“Yes, yes. I’m excited for that. Take care, Yuuri. I’ll see you next week.” Victor winked at him and left for the other way. Yuuri was blushing and hid his face behind his books. He made his way towards his dorm where he and Phichit would talk about Victor.

………..

………………...

 

\------------------------------

 

“Yuuri. Can you pass me my eyeshadow palette?” Phichit called from the bathroom as he was finishing his facial contour.

“I got you. Give me a sec. I’m putting my shirt on.” Yuuri took the palette along with some other makeup and went to the bathroom to leave it on the sink.

Phichit took a look at Yuuri’s hip, and teasingly whistled. “You’re taking a bigger bag this time, huh? What’chu planning on taking this time? Maybe some….naughty stuff?” He laughed as he poked the bag.

Yuuri looked down to give him a sarcastic, pouting face. “Are you IMPLYING that I’m stuffing my bag with sex toys? It’s not THAT big for your information.. It’s just to stuff my notebook and some papers I’ve been writing.”

“Booooo. You’re thinking of working on your essays while you work? Aren’t you going to get exhausted?” Phichit moaned as he slipped into his dress and pulled the zipper up.

Yuuri shook his head at the question. “Constant sex gets boring and tiring by the end of our shift. At least writing clears my mind out.” Not only would it be many rounds of sex, but it all depends on the customers he has to attend. The number of abusive clients began to increase as he got more popular. It becomes more difficult for him since he would end up abused both mentally and physically. Such thoughts brought his self confidence down.

“Phichit?” Yuuri called under his breath. 

“Yes, Yuuri? What’s wrong?” He stopped to look up from putting his heels on. He noticed that Yuuri’s face was that of pain.

“I’m ugly, am I?”

Phichit’s face got pale as he got closer to him. His senses indicated him that someone might have made him feel bad. “Ugly?...no..no, no, no,no, never. What makes you think of that?”

Yuuri hiccuped as he tried to wipe the tears off his face. “Last night, a client I was servicing paid me less than what he proposed. He told me my stretch marks were a huge turn off and found them gross. He called me so many names….lard, dough boy, fatso…..” His mouth quivered as more tears fell down his face as he collapsed into sobs.

“I knew it….those fuckers.” Phichit sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Am I that gross of a pig, Phichit? I struggle so much with my body….I hate how I look, I hate everything about me, I hate…” Yuuri was interrupted when Phichit held his face and looked at him into his eyes.

“Listen Yuuri. And I am telling you this as a friend. You are not ugly nor disgusting. Other clients do find your body sexy, am I right? That man doesn’t seem to appreciate your beautiful body. You are just as beautiful as your mama made you. Those curves are unique to you.”

Yuuri pulled away from Phichit’s grasp and lowered his head. “Who are you kidding? I’m not beautiful at all-..”

“Maybe you might not think you’re beautiful, but I guarantee Victor does.” The younger man winked at him, and imitated Victor’s finger-on-the-lip pose.

Yuuri jumped at the thought, and shook his hands to deny it. “P-Phichit!! He’s our instructor! He can’t see me naked…”

“But it’s true! Trust me, If he would see you naked, he’d be going crazy over your body.”

Yuuri hid his face in embarrassment at the thought of Victor seeing him naked. “I think this is too much. I can’t be that intimate with him…”

“YET. Speaking of intimacy, If the opportunity comes, would you ever have sex with Victor?”

 

Yuuri knew the answer. And he eagerly wanted to scream yes. “It’s a complicated answer...I can’t really tell…Like I said, he’s our teacher. I don’t know him that much, and our school prohibits it, you know?”

“I can tell your heart is saying yes. I mean, look at what you become when he gets close to you. But hey. I ain’t rushing you.” Phichit finished fixing his hair and sat down on the toilet seat to wait for Yuuri.

_“Sex with Victor?...No, impossible.”_

_“He wouldn’t like my body. I don’t know him that much! What if he’s like the others? What if he’s faking that attitude to take advantage of me?...”_

_“No...no. That couldn’t be. It would seem way out of place for him. I can’t come to conclusions yet.”_

 

Yuuri shook his head to forget the thoughts and sighed as he took his eyeliner out. He drew a new eye shape that disguised his own. It did not take long before his face was fully different from his normal one. This time, he was wearing a fishnet shirt, black pants, and his usual heels. He slicked his hair backwards and put his contacts in.

 

“Are you ready to go?”

“You betcha! Let’s make it through this together.” Phichit took Yuuri’s hand and gave it a small squeeze, and gave a warm smile that cheered Yuuri up.

 

……………

 

…………………

 

The red light district was busy as usual, with many people walking around the streets. Yuuri and Phichit were standing at their usual spot, waiting for them to be taken inside. While he was waiting, Yuuri took his small pad and jotted down descriptions of the buildings around him.

“Neon lights….tall buildings….and vixens standing outside to lure people into their lustful pleasures.” Yuuri said out loud as he wrote in his notebook. By this point, he already had around two to three pages of ideas that he crossed out and wrote in. Phichit raised an eyebrow at Yuuri who was speaking to himself.

“You said something?” He asked as he pushed a wig hair strand behind his ear.

Yuuri hummed as he stopped writing and looked at his friend. “Ah- no, no. I was writing some ideas for my story. Maybe I can use this place for a setting.” 

“That’s a nice sketch. You got your main character already?” Phichit pondered as he looked over the written notes.

 “I do actually.” Yuuri flipped to the first page and showed Phichit the little fairy with the tulip. His friend let out a snort after seeing the angry little fairy beneath the tulip. 

“I haven’t come up with a name for her yet, sadly. I’ve been thinking of giving her a name like ‘Red’ or ‘Scarlet’.” Yuuri rubbed his chin while thinking of more names.

Phichit placed an arm around him and drew around the flower. “I think her name should just be Tulip. On the quest for finding...drumroll please,.....TRUE LOVE. How ‘bout that, eh? Maybe we can use this little fella as her secret lover?” He squealed in a bubbly tone. 

“I think this true love thing is way too cliché. Plus, I wasn’t really expecting to make him a love interest. I was thinking of writing a few chapters for one book. Perhaps a book series would be nice.” Yuuri smiled at the thought. They would have continued speaking about Yuuri’s plans, but their time was cut short when an older man was approaching them. He made his way towards Phichit and caressed his cheek.

 

“Hey, sweetie. You need something?” Phichit smiled and took the man’s hand.

He chuckled as he pulled something from his pocket. “I’ll pay you 500 if you let me use this speculum on you.”

Yuuri turned to look at the object in his hand, and his face showed a slight expression of pain. He knew the struggle of having those things inserted into him. Phichit’s eyes widened in curiosity and surprise.

“Huh. I never tried it before….but it seems so intriguing.”

The man shook his head to assure Phichit he wasn’t going to force him to do anything he didn't want to do. “You don’t need to go fully open. We’ll take it slow and easy. Whatever you want.”

“It’s a deal, baby.” Phichit winked at the man.

 Yuuri shuddered as worry began to flood his body. All what Phichit could do was wink at him and went inside the hotel with the man. He continued to write on his notebook any extra details for his story. While he was waiting outside, he felt pretty lonely without his friend. He didn’t really have anyone to talk to when he was alone. He thought for a while before he wrote the word ‘loneliness’ on his book. As he was beginning to write the next thing, a client stopped in front of him and he quickly put his book away.

 

“Oh...I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do for you tonight?” Yuuri seductively smiled at him.

“Hey. You’re Eros, aren’t you? Someone recommended me that you were one of the best hookers here, am I right?” The man scratched the back of his head and asked sheepishly.

“Well, I guess that person had a...beautiful experience with this ass, I suppose?” Yuuri smacked his rear as he grinned. He was groaning on the inside, however. This fake attitude was hard for him to pull off.

“You’re quite funny. I wonder if you’re willing to accept 300 to wear this maid costume while I fuck you?”

Yuuri got closer to the man and drew his finger across his cheek. “Make it 400 and I’ll act like a virgin.” 

“It’s a deal.” The man placed a hand on Yuuri’s lower back and walked inside the hotel.

 

They went into a dark, red room that only had a cheap bed on one side and a sink on the other. The man sat down on the bed to wait for Yuuri, who was changing in one of the rooms.

 _“Negotiations and disguises….that seems like it would be a good detail.”_ Yuuri thought at the back of his head. He walked to stand in front of the mirror, turning around to see the maid’s skirt at the height of half his ass. He thought that at least that looked nice. 

The man has been waiting for around ten minutes before he heard heels clacking on the floor. The sound increased as the door opened and Yuuri walked in, with an innocent expression. He shook his hips sensually as he approached the bed.

 

“Master…..Did you call me?” Yuuri smiled as his head tilted to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed, I have made changes to some parts in the story. That is due to the research and me trying to make some concepts as realistic as possible. As far as I read, male prostitution is way different than female prostitution. Those changes were made to make this fic more realistic as possible, even if it's not 100% there yet.


	5. Francesco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A client shows his interest in Yuuri. How will he react to his service?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allo! I apologize for this long delay before posting this chapter! There were so many things that caused this. I began treatment for my anxiety and depression, and took a small break, thus resulting in a long vacation. Another reason is that I could not successfully manage to write a smut scene ever. I used the best of my ability to write this scene, so do forgive me if it seems rushed. Hopefully, I’ll get back to writing the next chapter soon! Thank you for your support and patience, everyone!

The man whistled at the hooker standing by the entrance.  Yuuri looked back at him with a shy smile. The revealing costume hugged Yuuri’s body, showing off his curves that the man found pleasing. Only he had that power to look sexy and innocent at the same time. The raven put his hands behind his back and rolled his hips against the door. “Did you call me, Master?”

“You’re such a tease, my servant. Come over here, we need to talk.” The man signaled him to make his way to sit on the bed. As Yuuri got closer, he got a glimpse of the person in front of him.  He was a young, beautiful, and handsome brunet with long hair. His hazel eyes pierced through Yuuri like spears of lust. His body was very well built, and his hands were amazingly long. He sat down next to the man, awkwardly blushing as his thigh was being caressed. If there was one thing Yuuri loved, it was him being the center of attention and his client’s positive reaction.

_He seems quite different….Like he doesn’t want to rush it. I rarely get clients like this, so at least I’ll give him the best service…_

“Am I in trouble, Master?...I promise I wasn’t the one who broke your favorite vase…..” He crossed his legs as he shyly looked at him.

The man gave him a stern look, shaking his head. “Are you sure?....because I found this on the floor near the broken pieces.”

Yuuri gasped as he saw the necklace dangling from the man’s hand.  He was beginning to follow the flow of the roleplay and getting into it. The blue gemstone reflected his awestruck irises as he tried to grab it.

The man took the necklace away and grabbed Yuuri’s chin. “I haven’t seen this necklace on any maid other than you. And seeing how you tried to grab it…..proves you’re lying.” He pulled Yuuri’s face close to his and stared into his eyes. “And for that, you must be punished...am I right?” The man asked with a sly smile.

Yuuri gulped as his stare forced him to nod slowly. He began to pull away only to be pulled back and pinned down on the bed. “Master….I am sorry….I’m sorry…” He covered his face and turned away. The small frilled skirt was raised upwards, revealing the lace panties he was wearing. “I swear I didn’t mean it! It was an accident! I bumped it off the table with my hip and that’s how it fell...I’m so sorry Master-...”

He was silenced by the man placing his finger on his lips.

“Don’t call me master anymore. Call me Francesco. And nothing else.” The man’s slender hands began to caress his body, making his way downwards. “I won’t go really hard on you. But you still have to repay me.” Francesco licked his lips and hummed. “You’re still a virgin, am I right?” His hand gave Yuuri’s groin a squeeze.

Yuuri made a muffled moan as Francesco grabbed his privates. “Y-You don’t mean?...”

“Yes. I’m taking your virginity away.”

“N-no! I don’t think I can….I’m so nervous!” Yuuri exclaimed under Francesco’s heavy body. Despite his dominating and scary tone, he carefully explored Yuuri’s body to find his weak spots. He shivered when Francesco’s hand reached his neck, then let out a moan when it was bitten.

Francesco pulled away and licked his lips. “You don’t have to worry about any pain. I’ll make sure I’ll be gentle with you.” The man dragged his thumbs on top of the small bulge in Yuuri’s panties, cupping the erection and massaging it slowly.

Yuuri gasped as he bucked his hips upward to the rhythm of Francesco’s hand. “No….please don’t….I’m saving it for my special someone…..” His panties were becoming soaked of precum. The raven haired man felt his body temperature rise as Francesco teased his half hard cock. Yuuri pulled his top off, revealing his nipples.

“Special someone?...such a thing never existed last night, am I right? You moaned my name while you were pleasuring yourself.” He gave Yuuri’s balls a tight squeeze, making the raven man yelp in pleasure. “Even right now...look at you. Look at how wet you’re becoming for me.” Francesco looked up and saw Yuuri’s bare chest, rising in rhythm to his breathing.

“And here…”He flicked his tongue across one of Yuuri’s nipples, making him gasp at the sensation. “Even these two are excited for me…” He continued sucking and pinched the other one.

_“Shit….this feels so good…. What is this feeling?!”_

Yuuri loved having his nipples played with. He always bought clamps and vibrators for his clients to use on him, as well for his own use. This case however, it was like his client looked through a magic ball to pinpoint his sweet spots. Francesco knew how to play with his nipples in a way he immediately got turned on.

_“I can’t hold back…..It feels…..”_

“M-Mast-...I mean..Francesco, I don’t think I can’t anymore….” Yuuri begged as his client played with his nipples. He pulled out his dick and rubbed it against Yuuri’s.

“Does it feel good? Do you want to cum?”

“Please….please let me cum…” Yuuri whined as he opened his legs further as a signal for the man to motion downwards.

“Already?....are you reaching your climax already?” Francesco teased as he released Yuuri’s nipples and gave him a seductive look. “And just from playing with your nipples. Interesting. I wonder how it would be when I play with your asshole.”

“Eh?! No….I’m so embarrassed!” Yuuri turned his face away at the thought. Even in the dark room, Francesco could see his strong, innocent blush. “But what about the others?...what if they find out...I’m a dirty person?”

“It’s okay, my maid. Relax, and be yourself with me. It’s a secret between us. No one will find out. ”

Francesco placed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek before flipping him over to spread his ass. Yuuri shook it to tease the man. He pulled his panties down to reveal his small, pink puckered hole.

“Such a beautiful sight...look at how it’s twitching.”

Yuuri groaned as he felt a finger poke and rub his entrance. Francesco pushed inwards before pulling back as he saw him wince in discomfort. Yuuri’s small whimpers was a sign for the man to slow down. It took a small while for him to get used the sensation of his client’s long digits.

“You can move.” Yuuri replied as soon as the finger was completely inside. Francesco began to move his finger, massaging his inner walls. Yuuri let out small gasps as he felt the finger curve downwards, teasing as it approached his prostate.

He proceeded to push in a second finger to spread his hole further. Yuuri buried his face in the pillow as he let out a low moan.

“Does it feel good? And I haven’t gotten to this part yet.”

“Master! Right there…” He gasped as Francesco’s finger brushed over his prostate.

The older man chuckled at Yuuri’s reaction. Yuuri began to lose his senses with every thrust of the man’s fingers as it massaged it sweet spots. He clenched his hole, making it tighter for Francesco to stretch him. With every thrust, he could feel the lube drip out of his hole and wet the bed.

“So tight….Everything about you is perfect. I can’t wait until I force you to the edge and reveal your true side.”

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut at Francesco’s tone. He eagerly pushed against the fingers, begging for more. His client pushed in a third finger, stretching Yuuri’s hole even more. At this point, Yuuri is a drooling mess against the bed. He began to whimper uncontrollably as Francesco’s fingers opened and thrusted deep within him. Yuuri’s back arched every time his prostate was being played with. Francesco pulled out, leaving Yuuri’s hole twitching.

“I think you’re ready for something bigger and better. I’ll let you beg for it instead of me giving it to you. What do you want?...”

“...you….” Yuuri mumbled into the pillow.

Francesco leaned close to Yuuri’s ear, nibbling on it. “I can’t hear you well. What. Do. You. Want?”

“I’ve been longing you since I started to work here...I want...your long and thick cock…” Yuuri grabbed the man’s shoulders and gasped as he got close to his face. He was blushing violently as his eyes began to water and he began to drool.

“Master, Please...let me have it...I want it. I want it so bad…” His voice began to soften, as he grasped Francesco’s shoulders harder.

Francesco took Yuuri and flipped him on his back, spreading his legs and positioning himself in between him. He pulled a small package out of his pocket and stroked himself until he was fully erect. He put the condom on and applied lube before aligning himself against Yuuri’s hole.

Yuuri covered his mouth and gazed at his client with puppy eyes. “Put it in me….hurry up……please.”

Francesco pushed inwards as Yuuri’s hole enveloped Francesco’s cock. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the size of what’s penetrating him. He wasn’t very long, but he had a huge girth.

“It’s coming in…..Master’s dick….!!” His eyes fluttered shut as the man went all the way in.

“Good maid. Did it hurt when you took me inside?....”

“No….It feels a bit weird...but I’m happy you took me.” He looked at the man, smiling at him while he was unbuttoning his shirt. Yuuri could feel his body temperature rise as he saw Francesco’s bare chest, and the sweat that he could see despite the room being dark.

“I’m going to move. Relax for me, okay?” Francesco bent down and grasped Yuuri’s cock. “Only say my name, baby. I’ll show you how good sex feels.” He whispered in his ear, before pulling out until only his tip was inside. Yuuri let out a gasp as he felt the man’s dick push back in. Francesco’s thrusts were slow but rough, and it hit his prostate with every push.

This man felt so good. The way he caressed Yuuri’s body made the hooker feel absolute bliss. Francesco was like a sex demon, little by little seducing Yuuri into absolute ecstasy. He squeezed against his client’s dick, tightening and feeling it slowly grow.

“You’re so...tight...I feel like I’ll cum any second….”

“Your cock...feels amazing!! More..please thrust deeper!!” Yuuri panted as he tried to speak.

“Beg for it. Say my name, sweet maid.” Francesco grunted as he pushed in deeper. He moved faster until his balls was slapping against Yuuri’s skin.

“Francesco, please!!! Cum inside of me!!” Yuuri’s head swung backwards, his voice cracking with every thrust of the man’s dick. He was grasping the bedsheets to a point where they would rip at any time.

“Fuck….my sweet maid….I’m coming…” Francesco leaned on top of Yuuri, hugging him close as he thrusted harder and faster.

Yuuri cried as he himself orgasmed from the heat of the moment. His toes curled as he heavily breathed into his client’s shoulder. Francesco groaned as he began to come into the condom, slowing his thrusts as he rode his orgasm out.

As he slicked his hair back, he winked Yuuri, making him blush. Yuuri however, had mixed feelings. This handsome being comes, drives him to orgasm,  making him forget about everything….and everyone. Including Victor.

Yuuri gasped as he remembered his instructor, and slightly urged his client to pull out.

Francesco pulled out, took the condom off, and let Yuuri know he’ll return after washing off.

 

…….

 

………….

 

As he returned from the bathroom, he saw Yuuri still lying down on the bed. He sat on the end of the bed and looked at him, who was finally relaxed.

“Are you okay, Eros? Was I a little too rough at the end?” He worriedly asked him.

“Oh….no. Don’t worry! I enjoyed it a lot. I hope you enjoyed it as well.” Yuuri chuckled as he struggled to sit up, due to his legs being numb from the sex. Yuuri felt a pat on his head, and Francesco ruffled his hair. He found that to be very endearing of his part.

“I did. I loved how you acted. Did anyone tell you you’re a pretty good actor?”

“Really? I don’t usually think I’m that good, but as long as people are pleased...then I’ll keep on doing it.” Yuuri replied with a smile to the complement. “H-hey. Just to make sure...is your name really Francesco?”

The man took Yuuri’s hand and kissed it. “Why yes it is. My name’s Francesco Rossi. I am an employee at a local company. You seem awfully young for a prostitute.”

“I always get told that.” Yuuri shrugged as he changed into his work clothes. “It’s in my genes, but I’m only 24 and I’m in college.”

Francesco nodded and he began to button his shirt. They were quiet for a few minutes, before Yuuri decided to speak.

“Um….I never felt so happy with a client. They never gave me the aftercare after sex. They’d just usually toss the money and leave to wash off.” Yuuri said in a sad tone.

“Really? That’s such a pity. Those clients should be more considerate of the people they ask service from. Especially a beautiful creature like you.”

Yuuri jumped and turned to face the man. “F-Francesco!....Don’t say that. I’m not exactly that beautiful.”

“Oh but you are! Has no one ever told you that before??...” He cupped Yuuri’s cheek as his concerned eyes met the other’s melancholic look.

Yuuri shook his head and pulled away.

Francesco placed his hand behind his head and sighed. “Ay….That’s not right. Look. It won’t be easy. But I’ll help you build that confidence. “

“You...you can?....”

“Of course. I can help you in anything.” He took the blue necklace from his pocket and gave it to Yuuri. “You can keep that. I can tell the color matches who you are.”

“How did you know blue’s my favorite color?” Yuuri asked as he received it and put it in his bag.

“I kinda figured it out. Call me a psychic, am I right?” Francesco laughed as he took out his card and gave it to Yuuri. “Well, I’ll be going out now. It’s been an amazing moment. Here’s my number. I’ll come back again soon, so don’t miss me that much!!”

“Oh...thank you. Take care!” Yuuri sent him off with a smile, before he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and rushed to the toilet to throw up.

_I’m such an idiot…._

 

…………………..

 

Yuuri walked out the hotel and saw that Phichit wasn’t there yet. He took his notebook out and wrote a new idea for his story.

“A fox to accompany the fairy could be a good idea. Maybe I can make him look like Frances-....” Yuuri stopped midway and shook his head to forget about the man. As he continued to write, Phichit and his client walked out. There was something wrong, however. His friend wasn’t walking right, and he was rubbing his lower back.

“Phi...you good there?” Yuuri approached him with a worried tone.

“Shit...that hurt so much...Remind me to never try a speculum again, please.” The younger man laughed despite his pain. He didn’t want to tell Yuuri that his client was rather uncaring, since he was dilated to the highest setting. “How about you, Yuuri? How was yours?”

“Mines??...oh. He was alright I suppose... Better than any other client.”

Phichit gasped and put an arm around Yuuri. “You thot.”

“I AM NOT A THOT.” Yuuri yelled as he freed himself and looked away. He was already feeling guilty over enjoying one of his clients and developing a certain fondness towards him.

“I’m just kidding, Eros. You know how I am.”

Yuuri did know that Phichit would always tease him. But it wasn’t helping right now. He still felt that gut wrenching guilt in his stomach and all he wanted to do was to hide it. Phichit wasn’t dumb, however. He knew something was wrong and it was bothering Yuuri a whole lot.

“A-anyways, how was yours? You said it hurt, didn’t it?” Yuuri asked with a slight discomfort in his voice.

“Mmn.” Phichit hummed in agreement as he took a box of cigarettes and offered Yuuri one. At first, he resisted, but later he gave in and took one.

The younger man lit his cigarette and inhaled. “The guy wasn’t aware he accidentally stretched me too far, so he paid me a little extra. But I’ll be fine though! At least he was a bit understanding. Unlike other clients, you know.”

Yuuri turned to look at him in surprise, thinking the other was being a bit too careless. “But Phi! You know that could leave some open tears, do you? If you’re gonna continue working, then you must tell your clients to wear condoms until it heals.” Yuuri exhaled to relieve some of his anxious feelings.

“But I don’t have some on me. You know I don’t work much with them….” Phichit sighed as he leaned against the wall.

Yuuri reached within his bag and pulled out his last box of condoms left. “Here. Use these. I’m sure they’ll last you for tonight. And I want you to wear them more often, please...I don’t want you to end up with something deadly.” He pleaded as he handed it to his friend.

“T-thank you, Eros. For caring about me.” Phichit took the box and hugged Yuuri.

Yuuri deepened his embrace and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend...how can I not care about you?”

They pulled away and laughed, patting each other’s back. Yuuri put his stuff in his bag before heading across the street to the corner store.

“Where are you going?” Phichit shouted from afar.

“Buying a new box. How many hours left??” Yuuri asked as he stopped midway.

“Hour and thirty minutes.”

“Perfect. I’ll be back, okay?” Yuuri waved as he went in the store to continue his job for the rest of the night.

 

………………………

 

……………………………………….

 

It was around 12:30 in the morning when Yuuri and Phichit arrived at their dorms. They groaned as they began to remove their work clothes and toss them aside to wash. Yuuri put away his heeled boots under his bed and Phichit went to remove his makeup. As usual, Yuuri went to take a shower to rinse off the sweat, lube, and other liquids from his work day.

Fifteen minutes have passed since Yuuri got into the shower and Phichit began to be suspicious. It was unusual for Yuuri to take so long to shower, unless he was feeling something. He walked into the bathroom and worriedly asked to see if he was okay.

“You good there, Yuuri??”

Yuuri jumped and shut the shower off after he realized that he was in there for a long time. “Y-yes! I kinda got distracted...I’m already done though! You need to use it?”

“Of course! Hurry up! I need to dump burning water on me!”

Yuuri hurriedly came out and took his towel to dry himself on the mat. Phichit went inside and turned the knob, yelping and exhaling as he felt the cold water.

“You don’t seem like yourself, bro. Did something happen between you and that client?” He asked as he poured body wash on his sponge.

“N-no?...No!! There wasn’t anything bad.” Yuuri stammered as he badly hid his lie. It wasn’t really that much of a lie though. The client didn’t really treat Yuuri bad. The problem is that Yuuri actually fell for this guy. And he’s falling over Victor too.

“Don’t lie to me, Yuuri. He hit you and my instincts are telling me.” Phichit sternly responded. He always protected his friend, and he would kill anyone if he found out Yuuri would be abused.

“Hit me? You’re wrong! He didn’t abuse me or anything. I just….I think I enjoyed this way more than what I usually do…”

“Is that a bad thing? I mean, there will always be good ass clients I won’t deny that.” 

“I never have good clients! At least like the one that I had.” Yuuri replied as he dried his hair.

“Ohhhh. I get you. Well then, that’s a relief. I don’t have to worry about killing anyone.”

Yuuri chuckled as he was internally relieved. Phichit didn’t seem to carry on to the suspicious train and didn’t realize he was like this because of his dilemma between Francesco and Victor. All he could do was walk out of the room and lay down on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling before his phone vibrated. It was a message from Leo.

 

_[leo-iglesia]: Hey!! I’m hanging out w/GH and Minami tomorrow. Want to come with Phichit?_

 

Yuuri smiled at the message, meaning hanging out could help him forget about his thoughts for a short while. Phichit wouldn’t reject Leo’s offer either, so he accepted.

 

_[y-katsuki]: Sure! Tell me where we’ll meet up._

 


	6. Club Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After satisfying Francesco, Yuuri has an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He will go to a club fair along with his friends, but it escalates to another encounter with his instructor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry for taking way too long to update a chapter... ｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡ I've started college and I'm having trouble finding some inspiration. From now on until next summer, chapter updates will be slow. But trust me, I will do my best to make this fic flow and finish it ;;;;; As stated before, I have started classes and it has been taking up most of my time because of thesis comic year. Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you guys understand and look forward to the next chapter!

It was a Saturday morning, and Yuuri’s phone alarm woke him up. As he was blinded by the brightness of his phone screen, he scrolled through his notifications to see a message from Leo that he missed.

 

“We’ll be meeting up at the campus doors @11. We’ll be looking at the club fair before we go out to eat pizza at the local place.”

 

Yuuri tossed his phone before stretching and rolling to the side of his bed. He saw his friend sleeping quite loudly, shifting under his covers. Yuuri couldn’t sleep anymore, so he stood to pick up the mess on his side of the floor. While he picked up his clothing and bag, something slipped out and landed on the floor. Startled, Yuuri looked down and saw the necklace Francesco had given to him. An unsettling feeling began to form in his stomach. He picked it up and put it in a box to forget about it. He shook his head and continued fixing the room as quietly as possible.

Phichit seemed to have felt the sudden movement, slowly waking up from his slumber. “Hey. What’cha doing?” he asked in a raspy voice.

Yuuri gasped as he realized he had been too loud and turned to see Phichit sitting on the bed. “Oh! Good morning… I was picking up the clothing that we left last night. I thought I might as well just clean the room,” he said quietly, tossing the clothes into the hamper. “Plus, we have a hangout to go to.”

 

Phichit raised an eyebrow in interest, not understanding what his roommate meant. “A hangout? With who?”

Yuuri realized he did not tell Phichit about the text the night before. He sat on his friend’s bed and began to explain the plans. “Leo invited us over to hang out with Minami and Guang Hong at noon. We’ll be visiting the club fair first before we go walk across the city for food, or something like that.”

“Ohhhh. Well, they did want to hang out with us for a while. I think it’s a good idea!” Phichit sat up sideways. “We don’t have to work on any homework, and we don’t have night work today. At least my ass gets a break.” He rubbed his bottom.

“Right... How’s your… entrance?” Yuuri asked with a blush on his face. It was still slightly embarrassing for him to speak vulgarly.

“Anus, Yuuri. Don’t be afraid to say it. And it sucks. I slept with pain last night. Like I said, I don’t think I’ll ever be trying a speculum again.”

“You know I worry for you when you try those things.” Yuuri sighed as he picked up the shirt from Phichit’s bed. “Don’t forget to apply the cream for those fissures.”

Phichit gave Yuuri a thumbs up. “I already did. Thanks for reminding me. How about I help you pick up this mess so we can be on time?”

Yuuri smiled and placed some clothing in Phichit’s hands. “Perfect. I’ll lay down and sleep. You do your bed.”

“You dumbass.” Phichit chuckled as Yuuri stuck his tongue out at him and proceeded to help him out.

 

Once they finished cleaning, they began to make breakfast together like they did every weekend. Saturdays were mostly slow days when they would spend their time doing homework or going out, or even staying in and playing video games. Yuuri brought two cups of coffee to the table and sat down, with Phichit already eating the bread from the basket.

 

“So, Yuuri. Something’s up with you. Explain.”

 

Yuuri’s head shot up and stared at Phichit with confused eyes. “E-explain what?”

“Explain why you were so unusual last night!” Phichit insisted. “You had something on your mind, and I was concerned something was up.”

Yuuri was silent; he knew what Phichit was talking about.

 

“Please tell me the truth, Yuuri. Did he abuse you? Did he hurt you anywhere?”

 

The raven-haired man put his coffee mug down on the table before taking a breath. “Please hear me out. I want to first say that he didn't hurt me in any way. I swear on the most sacred thing I have, he didn’t do anything.” Yuuri could feel his body begin to shut down as he tried to process his thoughts so he could explain. “It’s just… It…” His voice slowed down as he began to stammer.

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit stood up to try and help him.

Yuuri raised a hand to stop him from trying to do anything. “I’m okay. Let me do this.”

Phichit sat down and stared at him. “You don’t have to force yourself to do this, you know. Want me to help you by asking you some questions?”

Yuuri nodded as he fiddled with his fingers on the table.

“You said he didn’t abuse you. Is it the other way around? Did he treat you well?”

“Y-yeah. He was quite nice to me. I liked it.” Yuuri quietly replied as he looked upwards.

“Interesting. You liked how he treated you--how about sex? How was he?” Phichit asked as he placed a hand on his cheek.

“Ah… He was really good. It felt very pleasurable.” Yuuri hugged himself as he looked away and blushed. He knew the truth. It had felt more than what he explained. He had felt an overwhelming amount of ecstasy with Francesco that night. But it wasn’t the sex that was the problem.

Phichit’s thought process began to work, trying to find a solution. “So putting two and two together… have you developed feelings for this man?”

“Yes…” Yuuri whispered as he sipped more coffee from his mug, with his hand shaking from the caffeine.

 

“Huh? Do you mean?...”

 

“YES, PHICHIT. I’ve developed feelings for this guy!!” Yuuri yelled as he slammed the mug down and hid his face in his hands from utter embarrassment.

“But that ain’t nothing wrong! It’s normal that we develop a certain feeling for our custom--” And then Phichit stopped as he realized the problem. “Wait. So if you developed feelings for this guy, and you had already developed feelings for Victor… oh.”

“That’s the problem, Phichit! This is bothering me so much! I love them both, okay?!” Yuuri exclaimed as his eyes began to mist

Knowing Yuuri might cry at any time, Phichit stood to grasp his shoulders and try to help him calm down. “It’s gonna be okay, Yuuri. Breathe.”

Yuuri followed as instructed, and he began to calm down a little. He signaled to Phichit that he was doing better, and he sat down afterward.

“So who do you feel better with? Because my advice is to love the one that shares your feelings, you know. You can’t tell what this client’s gonna be like.” Phichit took Yuuri’s hands and rubbed them.

“Yeah, you’re right. I mean, I don’t know either of them well, so I can’t tell.” Yuuri sighed as he relaxed even more. “It’s complicated for me, because I fell in love with both of them at first sight.”

Phichit smiled as he patted Yuuri on his head. “I say give it a little bit more time. Don’t stress yourself over these things. I know it can be complicated, but get to know them better before you do anything.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded as he grabbed his friend’s hands in return. “Thank you, Phichit. I’m sorry for making this even more difficult than it is. I feel a lot better.”

“You don’t have to apologize! I understand it can be a dilemma, and it can take some time for you to process it.” Phichit winked at him before drinking more of his coffee. “Besides, I can’t force you to spill it out, so I have to be patient.”

Yuuri breathed slowly as he drank more from his mug. He didn’t want to tell anyone his secret, especially Phichit. But sometimes, telling his best friend could be the best choice of them all. His own anxiety prevented him from reaching out to someone at the moment. But Phichit was so patient and understanding, he would slowly approach him little by little. He loved that so much about him.

“You really are a great friend. I’m so thankful to have you.” Yuuri softly voiced his thoughts as he looked at him with a peaceful grin.

“Oh, Yuuri… we’ve been together for so long. I’ll always be here. Anytime.”

 

………………

……………………….

………

 

After cleaning the table and the rest of the house, Yuuri and Phichit arrived in front of the campus doors five minutes passed. They were greeted by the sight of Minami waving excitedly at them.

"I'm so sorry we were late..." Yuuri asked as he ran up to them. "How long have you guys been waiting?"

"As long as we're here, right?" Phichit panted.

Leo chuckled as he patted both of them on the back. "Don't worry! You guys are doing okay. We haven't been waiting for long." He looked at Minami, making him yelp at his sudden stare. "Someone spilled a Slurpee on his way here and wanted to get a new one."

"Excuse you! It was a limited edition flavor, and I guarantee you'd do the same if it happened to you." Minami grumbled as he sipped from the straw loudly.

"Oh yeah. I would do the same." Leo rolled his eyes and picked his bag up, leading the boys. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

 

Tables were set up inside the gym with many clubs for students to join. From the Environmental Club to the Videogame Club, the boys had a huge variety of clubs to pick from. Phichit turned around and gasped, running towards a table.

"OH MY GOSH!! IT'S A HAMSTER CLUB!!" He squealed as he took a pamphlet from the table. The young woman sitting there laughed at him, and happily offered some more information. Phichit's excitement made the boys laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, Leo. There's an astronomy club here." Guang Hong quietly remarked as he tugged his friend's jacket. "I've been interested in stars, recently, so maybe this can help."

As Leo and Guang Hong left, Yuuri was left alone with Minami, which was one of the things he hadn't wanted to happen.

"H-hey, Minami? What kind of club are you interested in?" Yuuri asked nervously.

Minami gave him the biggest smile on the planet. "Anything you're joining!!"

"Does it have to be? I mean, don't just do something because of me..." Yuuri sadly replied.

"Of course! I looked up to you ever since high school! You were the best dancer from that ensemble..." Minami paused and saw a group that caught his eye. "Speaking of dancing! Yuuri!!"

 The raven-haired man was dragged to the table, where a young redheaded girl was sitting.

"Oh, hello there! This is the dance club. We hold classes for all kinds of dance at different times." She happily informed.

"Hi!! I'm interested in this club and I think my friend is too! What's your name?" Minami eagerly asked as he looked at the types of dances. Yuuri was stammering as Minami was talking about him.

"I'm Mila Babicheva. I am one of the dance instructors of this club. I teach any kind of dance, but my specialty is tango and pole dancing."

" _Pole… dancing?_ ” Yuuri thought at the back of his head. Being a good dancer was one thing, but pole dancing was something he was highly interested in. He wanted to do it more for the balance and exercise than the sex appeal.

"OOH! YUURI! GROUP DANCING!!" Minami squawked as he turned the pages of the pamphlet. "HOW DO I JOIN??"

Mila laughed as she handed him a clipboard with a paper. "Just sign your name, your number, and email, and we'll let you know about the times and rehearsals."

"Yes!" Minami quickly jotted down his info before he left to see other clubs. "Yuuri! Join this club with me!"

"A-ah… yeah." Yuuri pretended to agree so he could let the younger man dash away to other tables.

"Geez… He can be such a headache…" Yuuri sighed.

"How about you? Do you want to join the dance club?" Mila looked at him with curiosity.

"Eh? Me??" Yuuri pointed to himself, sweating nervously while trying to find an answer. "I--I do… but for pole dancing classes only."

Mila smiled and nodded her head as she passed the clipboard to him. "There's no need to feel ashamed! I'm more than happy to teach you!"

Yuuri took the clipboard and signed his name and number before taking some papers. “Thank you.”

 

He smiled and turned, before he saw Minami running table-to-table. Yuuri tried to chase him but was stopped by a group of people in his way.

“Minami! Hold up! Wait for me-” He was cut short when he was abruptly pushed to the ground and his glasses fell off his face.

 

“My glasses! I can’t see!” Yuuri yelled in the middle of the crowd.

 

He desperately searched the ground for his glasses, but was impaired by his blurry vision. Yuuri began to tear up from the stress and anxiety before someone took his hand. It was a familiar person that helped him up, and Yuuri had a feeling he knew who it was from their smell. The person put Yuuri’s glasses on his face, clearing his vision. Yuuri felt a wave of relief as he knew who it was from his smell.

 

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” It was Victor. He spoke with a worried tone, holding his student’s face.

 

Yuuri blushed at the soft touch of his instructor’s hand. He nuzzled against it as he gathered himself to stand up.

“Yuuri?” Victor called.

Yuuri came to his senses and realized what he was unintentionally doing, and stepped backward. “Ah. AH! I’m so sorry!! That was unexpected… I didn’t mean to do that, I swear!” He stammered as he fixed his glasses while trying to cover his face to hide the flushed tone of red.

Victor chuckled at Yuuri’s nervousness. “Don’t worry! I found that to be quite endearing. And cute on your side too. Need help picking up your papers?”

Yuuri blushed as he nodded. _"God, could this man get any more amazing? He’s so courteous, helpful, and caring… Not to mention he’s handsome and smells good. That floral scent of his hair plus the hint of coffee from his suit… I… I…_ ”

“Yuuri?” Victor called, holding Yuuri’s pamphlets and papers from the dance club. “Are you really okay?”

“Uhhh… yeah! Just daydreaming for a second, sorry. Thanks for helping.” Yuuri took his papers and put them in his bag.

“You’re welcome. I’m always happy to help.” He took a few steps before stopping and turning. “Yuuri, are you busy right now?”

Yuuri’s heart stopped for a moment. “N-No, not really. I’m just looking at clubs I could apply to. Why?”

“I need some help in setting up the Writer’s Club. I just got here, and I don’t have anyone at the moment.”

Yuuri agreed quickly. “I’ll help! What can I do??”

“Wonderful!! Just help me take this extra box all the way over there.” Victor picked up the box and made his way towards an empty table. Yuuri followed him and put the box on top of it. He noticed the box had application papers, pamphlets, and some other accessories. He pulled out a pamphlet and began reading it.

“You seem interested in the club. I’d figured you would want to join.” Victor said with a cheerful smile.

Yuuri looked through the bullet points and was surprised at the list of plans Victor included. “You are planning writing competitions? As well as tutoring classes?”

“Yes! I’d figured it would be a good idea to come up with these activities to help the college students.”

Yuuri softly blushed at his instructor’s caring personality. “Wow… That’s so nice of you…Who’s going to be running it?”

“I am!” Victor sat up excitedly. “Though… I think I may need some help.” He placed a finger on his lips.

Yuuri stood quiet, but he had a feeling he knew what Victor was going to say next.

 

“Would you like to run this club with me?”

 

“M-me?” Yuuri stammered as he tried to get his words together. If he accepted, he would be closer to his teacher. Yet at the same time, he felt undeserving of being so close to such an angelic creature. “I guess so? I have to plan it out.”

“I’ll be more than happy to have you as my vice president.” Victor winked at Yuuri, making him blush even deeper to a point where he hid his face in the papers. He laughed at him but stopped after seeing one of his drawings slip out of his notebook.

“Ah!” Yuuri exclaimed as he went under the table to pick it up. “I’m sorry, I think I messed up the tablecloth…”

“Don’t worry yourself about it.”

 

“...”

 

“Do you mind if I look at it?” Victor asked with a curious smile.

Yuuri felt his body shudder. As he wrote them, he would imagine how Victor would feel when he read them. Would he feel bored? Would he feel bothered? No. He knew Victor would like them. He wanted to write for him. He wanted to write stories that would make him fall in love.

“Y-yes. Here you go.” He handed his drafts to his instructor and shyly turned away to set up the table.

 

Victor’s eyes widened as he looked through the pages of Yuuri’s notebook. Yuuri felt an uncomfortable feeling in his gut, causing him to place a hand on his chest. Would his teacher like it? Would he hate it? Would it not be enough? He wanted to please him so bad. But despite not knowing what his teacher would say, his mind would immediately think something would be wrong.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“This is… are you planning to write a story?” Victor asked in a serious tone.

Yuuri nodded despite his chest beginning to close up.

“I love it!! I… I have no words. I really became so invested in the characters and the story. Honestly… I love what you’re planning to do.” Victor continued to speak nonstop as he flipped through the pages. “Oh, please… please continue this. I really want to see this developed!”

Yuuri’s eyes glowed as Victor kept on splurging and praising his rough drafts. He could imagine how deep the blush on his cheeks was, now knowing that his instructor loved everything about it. All he could do was smile. And not just a simple smile. A beaming smile that showed how much he loved his instructor.

“Good job, Yuuri.” Victor patted his student’s back as he returned his notebook. “I have a plan. You know how I give essays with themes? How about I’ll just have you write your story?”

Yuuri hid his face and gave a small squeal. This was the most bliss a student could feel.

“But what about the other students? It wouldn’t be fair to them, would it?”

Victor placed a finger on Yuuri’s lips. “Let’s keep it a secret in between us. Anyways, it’s not like you’re missing out on writing.”

“That’s true…” Yuuri sighed in relief. He wouldn’t be feeling bad about being unfair at least. Yuuri knew his friends would leave soon, so he would have to leave to continue looking at clubs.

“I’m running out of time, Victor. I’ll let you know about the club, okay?” He swung his bag to put it on.

“Perfect. I can’t wait to see you again soon.” The instructor waved at him with a smile.

 

Yuuri walked away, smiling and excited to tell his friends. That is, until…

 

“Yuuri!!” Someone called from afar.

The raven-haired man turned and saw Victor holding a card. It had Francesco’s name and number. Yuuri rushed up to take it from him.

“T-thanks. Someone gave that to me a few days ago. It was a businessman for scholarships and stuff.” Yuuri bullshitted a response to not make Victor suspect. The instructor nodded and smiled, as Yuuri walked out the gym to toss the card away. Out of everything, Francesco had to ruin his good mood.

_“Forget about him, Yuuri. Look at other clubs…”_

 

…………..

………………

 

A good hour has passed before the boys gathered together in the lobby to leave for lunch. Each one had a set of papers, which were mostly club applications and information. The boys made their way towards a restaurant named “La Pizza House and Buffet”, and ordered two large pizzas for them to eat in.

“You seem to want to join a lot of clubs, don’t you?” Phichit looked at Guang Hong, who seemed to have the biggest pile of papers.

“Well, not really. I took papers from the clubs that interest me, so I can filter them out later. Right now, the Board Game club seems most interesting to me.” He replied as he handed Phichit the papers.

“I definitely chose Soccer Club. Just to play during my free time.” Leo smiled as he took a sip from his drink.

“Yuuri and I chose Dance Club!! I’m so excited to practice with him!!!” Minami squealed.

Yuuri still felt the uncomfortable feeling in his gut, but he was like this since Victor handed him Francesco’s card. Minami only made it worse.

“How about you, Yuuri? What do you think of being in a club with Minami?” Guang Hong smiled at him, waking him up from his deep thinking.

“Pleasant. Don’t try to tackle me every time you see me from now on.” Yuuri said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone laughed at the comment, until Phichit glanced over at Yuuri’s papers before seeing the information for the writing club.

“Writing, huh? I figured you’d be into it.” He was interrupted when the two pizzas were brought to the table and took some time to take them apart.

“So. Who runs it? I don’t think I’ve seen a student sit there.” Leo asked as he took a bite from his pepperoni pizza.

Yuuri shook his head and softly smiled. “A student? No. It’s a teacher.”

Everyone froze and stared at him. They knew exactly who Yuuri was talking about.

Phichit mischievously smiled and got closer to Yuuri. “Hold it hold it hold. Lemme guess. Is it the man of the heavens that you praise every class? Or should I say ass???”

“You don’t mean?” Leo said with an unsurprised face.

“...Victor Nikiforov, the new English teacher?” Guang Hong finished.

Minami choked on his drink, before standing up and yelling like he always did. “WHAT?! YUURI-KUN HAS A CRUSH ON VINNNPHMMHM----”

Leo and Guang Hong pulled him down and silenced him, Yuuri hiding his face in the papers.

“If you guys could calm down and seriously listen to me, I’ll explain the whole thing!!” Yuuri exclaimed in an annoyed tone. It seemed as though he had convinced the boys to do it, as they all patiently sat and waited for Yuuri to speak.

“I haven’t confirmed anything yet, but there is a chance I may be running it with him. He definitely wants me to join him in running the club. But I have to organize everything since I also have to work at night.”

The boys replied in a synchronized “oh” as Yuuri finished explaining the situation.

“Well, we wish you good luck with that, whether you accept it or not!” Leo praised with a warm smile. Minami was still pouting from finding out that Yuuri had a crush on Victor.

They finished eating through conversations and left to the bathroom. The only ones at the table were Yuuri and Phichit.

“Okay, Yuuri. Tell me all the deets.”

Yuuri sighed. “Fine. To be honest, I got lost trying to chase Minami. I fell and lost my glasses, only to have Victor put them back on for me.”

Phichit put his hands together and squealed. “Oh my GOD THAT’S ROMANTIC!”

“Wait. I’m not done yet. You haven’t heard the best part!” Yuuri shook his head. “He wants me to continue writing that story… plus, he loved seeing my drafts. Something about that… made me so happy, I couldn’t stop being ecstatic.”

“Awwwww! Really though, Victor seems like such a gentleman…” Phichit proclaimed as he wrapped an arm around his friend.

“It felt so nice… the way how I was praised. Do you think that client has something like Victor?”

Phichit moved away and gave Yuuri a stern face. “Of course not. Baby, you’ve known him for one fucking night, and you’ve known Victor LONGER than that. I can feel my instincts agreeing with me.”

“I just don’t want to make the wrong decision, you know.” Yuuri looked away sadly.

“Of course you won’t make it the wrong decision. I’ll be here to help you. Trust me when I say Victor is worthy of your love.” Phichit pulled his friend into a deep hug, both smiling afterward. Yuuri took out his notebook and wrote his instructor’s name in it.

 

“Don’t worry, Victor. I’ll write a story that you’ll love. And only you can read.”


	7. Risk and Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff begins to get serious. And tensions begin to rise....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Thank you so so so sooo much for being patient with me! A lot has happened these last few months that caused this huge delay. College is a major part of it, because this is thesis year and most of my time is devoted to it. The second reason is me losing inspiration and motivation, not knowing what to write next and being lazy to continue T_T But, I'll fight those negative feelings and continue updating this fic until it's done!! Thanks for all the love and support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Ultimate kudos to my two betas for reviewing this part out!

 

The week has passed by and Yuuri was in his room, finishing the rough draft for his story. He was expected to hand his paper in the next day, and he wanted to impress Victor with his first shot. As he continued typing his essay, Phichit walked in with a bag of take-out food. He took his sweater off and tossed it on his bed.

 

“‘Sup, Yuuri.”

 

The older man raised his head and smiled. “‘Sup to you too. Thanks for bringing lunch today.”

 

Phichit sat down next to him and looked at the computer screen. “Whoa, that’s quite a lot. You know you’re not gonna finish it before work tonight, right?”

 

“Oh I know. I’m just writing an introduction to my story with the stuff I’ve been jotting down.” Yuuri replied as he continued typing his paper.

 

“Can you pass me the flash drive in my bag? I’m printing out the scans of my notebook.”

 

Phichit opened the smallest zipper and pulled out a black object. “Here.”

 

Yuuri caught it as it was thrown from the other side of the room. “Thank you. Hey, did you pick up the mail? I forgot to check it when I returned.”

 

“Right-o, Got them here!” Phichit began to look through the pile of envelopes he picked up from the mailbox.

 

“This is mines...that’s yours…” The younger man’s eyes widened as he spotted a fetish magazine. “That’s DEFINITELY yours.”

 

Yuuri looks back and blushes deeply as his friend lets out a chortle and smiles at him. All he could do, was turn back to his computer and continue finishing his paper.

 

Phichit lets out a long sigh when he spots a familiar envelope. “I wonder what the financial department wants now.”

 

His eyes follow each line within the letter, and his eyebrows drop in concern. “Yuuri, can you come here?”

 

Yuuri already knew it wasn’t good. “What now? What did they say?...”  


“This is serious.” Phichit hands him the paper, which shows the new rent and tuition for the next semester. The price is much higher than what they were paying right now, which concerned the boys badly.

 

Yuuri ran his hands through his hair before rubbing his eyes in stress. “What are we going to do?”

 

Phichit placed his fingertips on his forehead.

 

“Shit….I don’t even know.”“If the price goes up, we’re gonna have to find a way to earn even more money.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Behind the door, bed creaking noises could be heard along with Yuuri’s whimpers. He stroked himself as he was riding Francesco, plunging deeper with each thrust. Yuuri enjoyed being stretched and feeling full, which made him moan higher.

 

Francesco groaned as he grabbed Yuuri’s hips and thrusted deeper. “Fuck, I can’t believe you’re still this tight. I don’t think I want to fuck another hole that’s not yours.”

 

“Please, please cum inside of me!” Yuuri’s eyes shut as he used his other hand to stroke his nipple. “I want your seed….”

 

“I’ll give it to you, baby. You’ve been a good...boy-” in a few seconds, Francesco came into the condom he was wearing, and rode out his orgasm to help Yuuri cum. He ordered Yuuri to stroke himself with both hands, giving him the chance to squeeze and pull his nipples.

 

Yuuri let out a high pitched scream as he came from the overwhelming pleasure. Sex with Francesco felt like he was on drugs. As Francesco pulled out and laid on the bed, he tried to regulate his breathing from all the panting.

 

“Wait for me here. I’m going to wash myself.”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri smiled as he slowly went into a nap.

 

……………

 

Within his sleep, he heard a faint knock and opened his eyes to see his client. “Hey. I’m back.”

 

“Oh...hello.” Yuuri spoke in a soft voice before sitting up on the bed and stretched his body. “Sorry about falling asleep. I haven’t slept well today.”

 

“Why not?” Francesco asked with a saddened expression.

 

Yuuri let out a small yawn. “Ah...I’ve been finishing some college work for this week…”

 

Francesco sat down next to him and patted Yuuri’s back. “You know, I am concerned about you. A precious person like you shouldn’t be in this job. Especially when you have college on you.”

 

Yuuri blushed softly before looking away. “What can I do? I gotta pay for college. Maybe once I’m settled I’ll leave.”

 

Francesco noticed Yuuri didn’t like being touched like this, so he removed his hand. “Even if you are, I still can’t bear to see you like this.”

 

Yuuri stayed silent as he finished putting his shirt on. “I know I can get through this. Thanks for being concerned about me.”

 

“No worries. Hey, what about the necklace I gave you? Do you still have it?”

 

“Oh...yeah. I didn’t wear it because I was afraid to lose it.” Yuuri totally bullshitted that answer. He never wanted to wear it. Francesco was really like an addictive poison. He did not want to be attracted to him, but he couldn’t help it.

 

The brunet smiled and winked at him. “You’re not gonna lose it, trust me. I want you to wear it every day.”

 

“Is there a reason you want me to?” Yuuri turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Why was he insisting on having him wear it so much?

 

“No reason in particular. It makes you look more…..beautiful.”

 

Yuuri sighed softly and then smiled to erase any suspicion. “Alright. I’ll wear it for you. Sorry if I’m a bit out of it today. A lot of stuff is on my mind lately.”

 

“We could talk about it. I am more than happy to listen to you.” Francesco leaned back against the wall and gave Yuuri a comforting glance.

 

“I feel that what I earn is not enough. College tuition is rising as well as my dorm rent. My friend and I are trying to find a solution to get more money, but at this point I don’t know what to do.”

 

Francesco hummed in comprehension and tried to think of a solution. Or more like he knew one. “Have you considered trying a sugar daddy?”  


Yuuri‘s body flinched as he heard the idea. “Eh?! Sugar daddy? Don’t you think that’s a bit too much? I’m not up for any commitment, you know.”

 

“Well, I wanted to see if you’re okay with it because I wanted to help you. Maybe give you a few extra bucks.” Francesco got closer to Yuuri and smiled at him.

 

“You wanted to do it with me?” Yuuri turned towards his client with a worried expression. While he knew Francesco wanted to help, he didn’t want to do anything that involved both of them compromising each other.

 

“If you wanted to, then yes. But if you don’t, I understand.”

 

“I need some time to think about it. I can’t promise anything yet.”

 

“That’s fine. Whatever you want, baby.” Francesco stayed silent until he thought of another idea. “Though….maybe if you can make me a VIP member, I can give you more than what I pay you.”

 

“That...seems like a good plan.” Yuuri nodded but processed what he agreed to. VIP members had more access to hookers, and more freedom to do whatever they wanted to them. It came at a more dangerous price, they might end up hurt or dead.

 

Right now….he just had to take that risk.

 

“Thanks for the offer. I’ll make sure to please you very well.” Yuuri gave him a seductive grin.

 

“Marvelous. I’ll make sure to come here more often. I like seeing you.”

 

………………………...

 

……………………………..

 

Yuuri walked out of the hotel with Francesco and waved him goodbye. As usual, Phichit snuck up behind him to ask him questions.

 

“Why do my instincts say that this is the guy you’ve been lusting about?” He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist.

 

Yuuri let out a long sigh at the comment. “Good thing I don’t have to worry about seeing him for tonight. I’m fucked for the rest of my work life here though.”

 

Phichit’s head turned towards Yuuri. “Why?”

 

“He’s becoming a VIP member to pay me more since our situation isn’t great at the moment.” Yuuri took out his box of cigarettes and a lighter from his bag.

 

Phichit stuck his hand out asking for one. “But aren’t you excited?”

 

Yuuri lit his cigarette before inhaling and exhaling the silver smoke from his mouth. “During sex he’s great, but he just gives that vibe where he wants to get committed to me quickly.”

 

“Wow. So much for an interested customer. Also, light this up, please.” Phichit waved the small object in front of Yuuri before getting close to his face.

 

“Don’t you prefer to use the lighter?” Yuuri shook his head as he placed his own cigarette against Phichit’s, lighting the other one up.

 

“Nah. Lighters are for pussies.” The younger man teased.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the notion. “Thanks for the compliment, dipshit. But...it’s way better than offering to be my sugar daddy, though.”

 

Phichit choked on the smoke when Yuuri mentioned the idea. “WHAT?! I thought that was Victor’s job-”

 

“OH JUST SHUT UP!!” Yuuri snapped as he hid his face in his hands.

 

“BUT IT’S TRUE, RIGHT??”

 

Both of them laughed as one pushed the other from pure embarrassment.

 

Yuuri smiled shyly as he fixed his hair. “But he wouldn’t have enough money!! He’s just an instructor, plus, it would be awkward as a teacher and student!!”

 

“Who said anyone had to know?” Phichit shrugged as he continued smoking the rest of his cigarette.

 

Who said anyone had to know?...Yuuri imagined what it would be like if Victor was his sugar daddy. Getting him through college and to his degree…but it would be too obvious to the class that there might be something going on between them.

 

They were standing in front of the hotel waiting for the rest of the customers for the night. It was about to change when Celestino walked out and approached both of them with a concerned face.

 

“Hey, boys. You got a moment to spare? This is important.”

 

“Boss. What’s up? You seem worried about something.” Phichit raised an eyebrow, intrigued to know what was bothering the man.

 

Celestino sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit’s not going well economically in this city. Not even this place is safe. The owner of this district is raising the price and to keep this business, he wants us to collect money from the workers.”

 

“H-huh?...” Yuuri’s eyebrows dropped as he began to worry.

 

“What?! But aren’t you the owner of the hotel?” Phichit responded in a confused tone.

 

Celestino’s expression worsened as he saw the boys flood with worry. “I’m just the owner. I have someone higher than me. If it were my turf, I wouldn’t ask much from you. When the district owner told me about this, I tried to fight back. He never listened and still demands the paper. Even if it means for you guys to go through violence and abuse.”

 

Phichit kicked a nearby can on the ground. “Shit...not only do we have to worry about tuition and housing, but now about keeping our business?!”

 

Yuuri did not move from the wall he was leaning against. This was a situation made even worse.

 

“Do you not think I’m also mad about this? I’m sorry for being the one to bring the news, but all our asses are on the line!” Celestino shouted to control Phichit’s anger.

 

“Then what should we do? Let people physically hurt us for a few extra bucks? Because I’m not doing that. The situation right now is enough.” Phichit raised his head and glanced through his wig. “This one here already has a VIP relationship with a client, and we cannot just grant that to everyone!” He motioned towards a saddened Yuuri.

 

Celestino pulled out a cigar and put it in his mouth. “I don’t know what to tell you. You guys choose what to do. But we need the money one way or another.”

 

“But!-” Phichit spoke before he was cut off by Yuuri.

 

“Please, Phichit. No more...let’s try to find a solution together.” The raven haired man tugged against Phichit’s coat.

 

Phichit glared at Celestino while pulling Yuuri closer. “Fine. But if he ends up worse and heaven forbid dead, I will hold everyone including you responsible.”

 

Celestino sighed and went back into the hotel.

 

“Oh Yuuri….I’m so sorry…..” Phichit turned and placed his hands on Yuuri’s face.

 

Yuuri held the other’s wrists and pulled them away. “It’s okay. You have the right to be mad and worried about this. I don’t want to speak about how bad I’m feeling right now.”

 

“I won’t let anyone nor anything hurt you, Yuuri. You mean a lot to me. I swear.” Phichit placed his hand on his chest as a motion of promise.

 

Yuuri tossed his used cigarette on the ground before stepping on it. “I know. And I appreciate your concerns. Anyways, it’s perfect timing. I remembered something and thought of a quick solution.”

 

“Quick solution? What did you think of??” Phichit’s eyes widened in intrigue, hoping it’s something that might help them. Sadly, it’s far worse than what he expects.

 

“Remember when I signed up for the dance club last weekend?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Yes? What about it?”

 

“I’m considering going to work in a strip club.”

 

“A strip club?? Are you crazy?! You know anything can happen in a strip club! Do you remember the time that girl got raped when she was performing?” Phichit felt his heart fill with anger and fear, stepping backwards and holding onto his own bag.

 

“I’m taking a risk, Phichit! To not be in a worse situation than what we are currently in.” Yuuri exclaimed as his eyes shut closed.

 

Phichit got closer as he continued arguing. “I’m worried for you, Yuuri. First you agree to let your customer take advantage of you, not to mention he almost offered to become your sugar daddy, on top of this, you want to expose yourself to the dangers even more?!”

 

Yuuri tried to get Phichit to lower his voice, realizing they were saying their real names. “Quiet down!!!But I have to do it!! You know the situation we’re in now!!”

 

Phichit slapped Yuuri’s arm away as he continued ranting. “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK. And I’m supposed to stay here knowing every single asshole will fuck every orifice of yours, or making you a sex slave?!”

 

Yuuri was becoming agitated knowing this conversation was beginning to go nowhere. If there was something he hated, it was being overprotected. “I know you’re worried about me, but it’s getting to a point where you’re babying me! I’m an adult already, and I make my own choices.”

 

“Of course I’m worried about you!!! What if you agree to have sex unprotected?! To let people touch you?! Or even worse end up dead-...”

 

“STOP!” Yuuri pushed Phichit away, making the other widen his eyes in surprise. “This is making me uncomfortable.

 

“Yuuri…..Yuuri I’m so sorry...If it was me, I would take the opportunity to get out of here with you!!” Phichit’s eyes began to well with tears. “I just don’t want you dead….”

 

“I know. But we can’t do that now...”

 

The younger man shook his head, took his heels off, and ran back to his dorm.

 

“Phi-....” Yuuri’s voice fell to a whisper when he failed to catch his friend. He took another cigarette out and took out his notebook to distract his mind. But he couldn’t write anything. The empty page got wet with the tears that fell from his face. He never got into an argument like that with his best friend. Yuuri knew Phichit cared a lot about him. But what could he do in this situation?

 

……………

 

…………………

 

English class was quieter than normal. Phichit wasn’t his usual happy self, and Yuuri spent most of his time writing in his journal with his earbuds in. The class was silent until Leo walked in with a box in his hand.

“You guys GOT TO SEE THIS! Some people got into a fight over someone’s baby daddy, and Minami got the chance to take away the cupcakes they set aside!! We got free snacks now-....”

Yuuri wasn’t listening because of the loud music, and Phichit had his head down on the desk. 

“Uh, hellooo? Earth to Yuuri? To Phichit?” Leo waved a hand in front of the raven haired man’s face.

Yuuri’s head raised and he took his earbuds out. “O-oh. Sorry, Leo. Was a bit distracted here. You were saying?”

“Nothing important, Raggedy Ann.” Leo smirked as he called Yuuri the name of the song he was listening to. “Yes, I know that song. But why are you guys pooped? Especially him, knowing how excited he is in this class.” He pointed towards the one not budging from his position.

“Bad news. The tuition price went up again.” Yuuri answered with a stern tone.

Leo whistled at Yuuri. “Oh God. That. A lot of people were complaining about that. Something’s going on in the city that’s affecting the prices.” 

“So yeah. That’s that, and we have to find a way to get more money now.” Yuuri closed his notebook with his writing and put away his headphones in his bag.

“Well, we’ll hope there’s a solution someday. Want a cupcake? Maybe it might help you feel better.” Leo raised the tray in front of him. 

“Oh BOY. Am I hungry. I didn’t even eat breakfast. Phichit you want one?” Yuuri turned to see the other’s response.

Phichit moaned as he shook his head.

“Oh, okay. I’ll save it for you later. If there’s a bite in that one, don’t blame me, I’m hungry myself.” Yuuri spoke with puffed cheeks from the cupcake he was eating.

“You look like a piggy when you’re eating.” Leo snickered, causing Yuuri to give him the middle finger. 

 

As they continued to discuss the situation of the college, Victor walked in while taking his coat off.

“Sorry for being a bit late, everyone. I’ve had a hectic morning…” The instructor panted as he wiped sweat from his forehead with a napkin.

Yuuri smiled as he saw the person he admired fix his hair and his folder. The instructor always had his coffee with him, and he was excited to inhale that delicious scent of french vanilla coffee. 

“Okay! Before starting class, I will be collecting everyone’s papers that were due today. You guys can put them here, and I’ll gather them later.” Victor signaled everyone by tapping the corner of the desk. 

Yuuri waited until most of his classmates put their papers on Victor’s desk. Once everyone was sitting down, he approached the instructor who was taking his stuff out of his bag. 

Victor raised his head and smiled at his student. “Good morning, Yuuri. You have a lot of papers there!” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but grin every time he got close to Victor. Right now, what he wanted to do is charm him with his writing. Make him feel invested in a story, like the ones he discussed a few weeks ago. “I….hope you like it.” He places his paper pile on the desk and leaves to sit down.

Victor calls Yuuri, making the younger man turn in response. “I can’t wait to read your story.” 

Leo snickers at Yuuri’s smile and taps his back. “Can I read your love letter when you get it back?” 

“It’s not a love letter. It’s a story. Difference.” Yuuri stuck his tongue out at him and turned to face forward. 

“Well then, let’s take attendance before starting class.”

Yuuri awaited the moment when his name came out from his instructor’s lips, becoming infatuated with the sound of every syllable. It was going to be hard concentrating in class without having to think about the person at the podium.

 

…...

 

………………

 

After class ended, Yuuri returned to his dorm to rest before going out to eat something. He put his bookbag near his bed before he grabbed a smaller bag. Inside was his laptop, in which he opened to search for open strip clubs where he could work. Yuuri spent a few minutes trying to find a reputable place, until he found one near the hotel he worked at. He saved the address on his phone before grabbing his sweater and bag to find the club. As soon as he walked out, Phichit was there, sitting on the sofa.

“Sup.” Yuuri called to him. Phichit was on his phone. 

The younger man raised his head and had a sad smile on his face. “Hi.”

“What’s up? Do you need something?” Yuuri asked. 

Phichit shook his head before putting his phone in his pocket. “No, not really. You’re heading out to the district to look for strip clubs, right?”

“Yeah. You kinda read my mind.” Yuuri chuckled as he looked to the side. 

“Want me to join you? I’m not gonna stop you from doing this, but at the very least I want to support you.” Phichit didn’t want to be overprotective of Yuuri, but at the very least he wanted to let him know he still cared. 

Yuuri took his hands and gave them a small squeeze. “Yes. More than happy.”

Phichit smiled and left to grab his own stuff, and they both left to go to the red light district.

 

……………..

 

………………...

 

“Do you know which club exactly you are going to work at?”

“I’ve done my research between today and yesterday. According to reviews from customers and workers, there is one club that is pretty safe. There are female and male workers there as well. However, it doesn’t take away the dangers of a strip club.” Yuuri looked at his phone, following the path of the GPS to the location of the place. 

Phichit hummed in response. “Did you tell Mila anything? Since she’s a pole dancing instructor?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I’ll explain the situation when I meet up with her. I’m a fast learner, so I have no problem practicing for a few days.”

“Here it is.” Yuuri motioned towards the building with pink neon lights.

As the two boys made their way inside, the club was rather empty with a few customers and dancers. The music was rather loud and the lights moved slowly. Yuuri walked towards the counter and found a middle aged woman cleaning the bar.

“Um, excuse me, do you know where I can find the manager of this club?”

The woman turned around and smiled at the two boys. She was wearing a black dress, with breasts exposed. Her hair was long and brown, and despite her age, she looked like she would still be in her 50s. “Why, I’m the manager, young man! You can call me Minako.” She made a dramatic pose. “This is the Eclipse Bar and Strip Club. What brings you here?” 

“Uh...uh, I would like to work here as a dancer. Do you think that’s possible?” Yuuri nervously replied to the energetic woman.

“Hmmm. You look very nice. I see great potential in you, like a superstar. But before I give you the job, I want to see you perform first just to make sure.” She held her chin with her thumb and index finger. “Do you have any pole dancing and-or stripping experience?” 

“Not that much, but I am currently learning to improve what I know.” Yuuri’s chest stood out in confidence, trying his best to impress Minako.

 Like if it was some sort of cue, a young lady walked out to them in curiosity. Yuuri and Phichit’s faces changed into a shocked expression when they saw the red haired woman. 

“M-Mila?!” Both of them shouted.

She pointed towards Yuuri, with her mouth agape. “You….You’re the one who signed up to the dance club!” 

“Y-yeah!! It’s me. What are you doing here?”

“I work here, boy! But that’s not important now. Are you here to work at this place?!”

Yuuri nodded in agreement to Mila’s question. “So sorry about that, Minako. We just recognize each other from college-...”

“Did you say dance club? Why, Mila here could teach you how to pole dance!” The woman couldn’t help but give another twirl in excitement.

Mila nodded in agreement. “That’s exactly what he signed up for! Isn’t that a coincidence?” She signaled towards Yuuri, who felt his face heat up from embarrassment, but he couldn’t turn back on this now.

Minako was now even more interested in the young man. She had an intuition that people who are shy are usually the best performers. Not to mention she felt that he had a great body. “Yuuri, give me a performance with what you know, and I’ll give you the job. You’ll learn more with Mila in the future.”

Yuuri turned to Phichit, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m going to change.” Yuuri hoped he gave the best of his ability to impress the woman and get the job.

 

……..

 

…………….

 

Victor spent most of his time in the same classroom from the morning. Many instructors were leaving the building except for those who had the last few classes. Because that classroom was empty, he decided to stay in there, reading the papers from his class. The last paper was Yuuri’s, and it was a few pages along with sketches. He flipped through them patiently, and admired every single part. The strokes of the sketches and the story plans were exquisite to his tastes. This led him to be more interested in the story, and he began to read it.

 

_In a far away universe, there was a fantasy land where many unknown creatures lived in a forest of magic. The forest was a sacred land, a hidden place where no one could find except the chosen ones. From nymphs, to mermaids, to centaurs and more, the flowers were the homes to the small fairies in the land. Fairies had the job to serve their queen, who assisted in the protection of the forest. When they are born, they are trained to act as soldiers and practice many jobs within their community. Amongst these fairies, there was a small young, red fairy who resided in a tulip close to wilting. She did not know her name, and she did not know where she came from, but the only thing she knew, was that everyone hated her. Despite that, she was destined for great things._

 

Quiet. Not a single noise came or was heard in the classroom. When Victor finished reading, he clutched his chest and felt his heart racing. If there was a mirror in front of him, he would see that he was blushing and had a huge smile on his face. He was in love. Even if it was just a few paragraphs, he was one hundred, if not, one thousand percent invested in the story. Yuuri had the passion. Yuuri had the imagination. This was a story that captured Victor’s attention more than any other story he had read. He brought the piece of paper close to his chest, and let out an infatuated breath. That intimate moment was interrupted when a handsome looking man knocked on the door. 

“Hey, Victor. What are you doing? Got invested in a story much?” He cooed, placing a finger on his lips.

Victor’s head raised, and scrambled to put Yuuri’s papers back on the desk. “Chris! Glad seeing you here. Are you done with classes for today?”

“Pretty much. You seem very happy with your job, as I see. You’re very much welcome if you thank me for letting you know about the open space.” Chris winked at Victor, while walking inside of the classroom.

“Trust me. I do not regret it a bit.” He smiled as he looked at Yuuri’s paper again. He felt his heart flutter once again as he looked away. 

Chris leaned forward to look at the paper pile. “Oh? Do I sense some infatuation coming from you?”

“Ah...I can’t help but hide it.” Victor covered his mouth as he tried to calm down. 

“Who’s the lucky one, huh?”

“Not now, Chris. I got papers to grade!” The instructor playfully pushed away Chris, giving a small chuckle.

“Oh suuure you do. Anyways, I wanted to give you this.” Chris handed him a small envelope.

Victor opened the envelope and inside it was a card for a bachelor and bachelorette party. He gives the back a look and observes the details of the party.

 

_You are invited to Martin and Lara’s Bachelor/Bachelorette Party!_

_Come have fun and wish the couple a happy marriage._

_Date: Friday, October 13, 20XX_

_Time: 7:00 PM_

_Location: Eclipse Bar and Strip Club_

_RSVP: 394-248-9058_

 

“Maybe it’s a little something to help clear your mind. Plus, to give you a break from your work since you always are immersed in your stuff.”

Victor put away the invitation in his case. “Thanks, Chris. At least it’s something. I could use the opportunity to wind down with drinks. Vodka at least. God, I feel like I need this break.” 

“And strippers too. I heard that club has some nice boys and girls.”

“I’m not that impressed.” Victor huffed as he rolled his eyes. 

“Awww. You’re such a party pooper. I love seeing the men there, you know. They have some good taste in dancers.” Chris let out a small hum in pleasure.

They were interrupted when a figure wearing all black approached the classroom. “Is Victor here?” A tall old man asked.

“Right in front of you, boss.” Chris replied as he pointed to the teacher sitting by the desk. 

“Hello, Vitya. Are you busy right now? I would like to talk about something with you.”

“Nope. Just reading some papers right now. Will you give me a moment, Chris?”

“My pleasure.” Chris winked at the older man and left.

Victor put his papers away in his case, realizing that it was well late in the day and it was a good time for him to get packing. “What’s up, Yakov? You seem worried about something.”

Yakov let out a heavy sigh as he took his hat off. “I AM, Victor. One of my history students is failing the course. But let’s continue this conversation while we walk out.”

“Perfect! Give me a second to put some stuff away.” Victor began to put away the rest of his stuff in his case, and put his coat on before turning the lights off. “Tell me more about this student. What’s going on with him?”

“He’s good in the lecture section of the course, but he’s not good with the writing portion. And in my class, writing is a huge part of the grade.” 

Victor’s eyes dropped as he was filled with concern. Even if he didn’t have that student in his classroom,he didn’t want any student failing their courses. “That is something very concerning. What is his name if I may know?”

“Yuri Plisetsky, 15 years old, sophomore. I can’t even forget to mention he has a terrible attitude.” Yakov’s voice changed into an annoyed tone as he said the student’s name.

“He doesn’t sound fun.” Victor let out a chuckle. “Do you have any idea what to do?”

“I am afraid not. Knowing Yuri, it will be really hard trying to get him to improve. That’s why I came to you because I know you are the president of the writing club. Maybe you could help him or have a student help him.”

Victor felt one of his light bulbs light up in his head. “Hey, maybe I could ask one of my students. Since he is the vice president of the writing club, maybe he could help him.” He was getting excited thinking of Yuuri, who he enjoyed reading his writing a while ago.

Yakov’s mood got better, with his facial expression shifting to one of interest. “You know, that is a good idea. Especially coming from a reliable person! However, I don’t want to pressure him too much since he too has classes to take care of. But please ask him about it. An hour or two won’t hurt.” 

“I know he could improve. My student is a Creative Writing major, and he’s a very pleasant person.” Victor smiled as he remembered Yuuri and his writing passion. “And I am also willing to help along with my student if he is unable to make it.”

“Having a creative writing major tutor a high school student is great. Give me your student’s name and class. I’ll come over next week.” Yakov took a small pad out and a pen and awaited the instructor’s answer. 

“Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Perfect. I’ll try to remember his name and come visit you again.” Yakov gave a small grin and took out a set of keys.

They reached the parking lot, approaching a big black car, which belonged to Yakov. Victor realized it was very late, because it was the only car in the area. 

“Well then, I’m going home now. You want me to give you a ride, Vitya?” He asked as he unlocked the doors. 

“No, I’m good, thanks. I’m a bit exhausted and I’m walking home. My house isn’t that far away anyways.” Victor replied as he gave Yakov a hand shake. 

Yakov climbed into his car and started it. “Okay. Be careful out there. And before I forget, You may have to take a different route. The road you usually take is currently closed because of construction.” 

Victor’s shoulders dropped and he groaned. “Are you serious? Shit. Just what I needed…..might have to take longer and find another way…..Thanks for the heads up, Yakov. See you tomorrow.”

“Take care, Vitya.”

Yakov’s car drove out the parking lot and made a turn the opposite way. Now that the road was closed, Victor had to think of a different route to get home. He pulled out his phone to look up different routes. The fastest way back to his house went through the red light district.

 

“It seems like it’s the only way……”

 

.........

.................

 

Victor began to walk in the directions his phone was showing. The first few directions were a bit confusing to him, mixing up some streets and making wrong turns. As soon as he saw lights, he felt relieved that he found the right way. Every building he passed by was decorated in neon and sex advertisements. The place was full at this time of night, a time where the district was usually busy. He was getting close to the area where many prostitutes were standing. Some were waiting on a corner waiting to be picked up, and some were leaning against the wall, to be taken inside.

 

As he walked through, a young female hooker approached him, asking seductively. “Hey, baby. Want a small session for $100? I promise to do anything you want.”

 

Victor’s face slightly scrunched in rejection and walked forward. “N-no thanks. I’m good.” He wasn’t the type to easily sleep with people, especially with a prostitute. The hooker tried to persuade him inside, but he politely pushed her away and walked faster.

“Hey big boy! I see you’re stressed out from the day! Come here and let me help you relax by milking that cock of yours!” Another hooker called him from a window.

“How about letting you suck my tits! They’re big just like everyone likes them!” Another one shouted from a corner in front of him.

All what the instructor could do was walk forward and ignore them. He felt pity for these women, feeling that they were forced to say all of these things. He respected women, whether they were prostitutes or not. Victor began to feel queasy, and he tried to find a way to get out of there as soon as possible. He made a left turn as guided by the GPS, and saw a big, pink lit building. He reached the street where the gay brothels were at. Many young men were standing in front of it, each smiling at him seductively as he passed through. 

_“I’m almost out of here. I just need to walk this whole street and then onto Lakeside Street.”_

He kept on walking until he passed by two young hookers who were standing in front of the entrance. 

One of them was a crossdresser, and the other was wearing dark, revealing clothing. There was something quite peculiar about those two. Victor backtracked his steps to see their faces. As he got closer, something hit the Russian man when he saw them both. The hookers standing there were Phichit and Yuuri. He could not fully recognize them, however.

 

_“They seem awfully familiar like two of my students……”_

 

The crossdressing hooker was praising the one who was wearing revealing black clothes. “Holy crap, Eros. I can’t believe you nailed that job on the first go! I feel much safer with your choice of location. But where did you learn those moves?! Didn’t you sign up for the dancing classes to learn how to pole dance?” 

“To continue practicing and improving my skills, Phi. I learned how to pole dance way before. Don’t ask me though. The story’s a bit embarrassing.” The older hooker looked away, hiding his mouth in hand. 

“I’ve heard so many embarrassing stories from you. I’m sure I’ll be okay with this…” Phichit looked at Victor, who was walking up to them with a smile. “Would you like some service?” He cooed.

“No thank you. But may I ask something?….I may be wrong, but I feel like I have seen you two before. Especially you...” Victor glanced at Yuuri. It took a while for Phichit to realize what was happening. 

Yuuri shook his head when the instructor talked to him. “Me? No...you got the wrong person. I’ve never met you.” He blinked in confusion at the instructor’s claim. He slowly backed up, until he felt the wall completely behind his whole body. 

“Are you sure? I can’t point my finger on it, but you really look like one of my students…..” Victor persisted. 

“I’m not who you’re talking about. P-….Please do not ask anymore.” Yuuri’s body began to tense. “My name is Eros. And if you still think I’m one of your students, you’re wrong.” 

“B-Besides….Eros never went to college. Neither of us did. We’ve been here since four years ago…” Phichit claimed as he got closer to Yuuri. “This was just a mere coincidence.” 

Victor turned his face away and sighed. “I apologize for pressuring you both. You see, It’s just that you look a lot like one of my Monday class students. He loves books, and his name is Yu-...” He was interrupted when a tall man dressed in a expensive suit walked near. He was smoking a cigar and blew out the smoke, causing Victor to choke on it.

 

“I’m sorry sir. But is there a problem here?”

 

“No, no! We were just having some small talk here.” Victor smiled, trying his best not to get either one of them in trouble. “It’s nothing bad, is it?”

The owner smiled, and nodded the boys off. “No, not really. But that’s a relief everything’s okay. Name’s Celestino. Our purpose is to provide you with the best service. These two are the most popular boys in our group. If you’d like, drop by and you’ll feel satisfied.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep it in mind.” Victor nodded.

“You know a guy like you looks so stressed right now. Perhaps you need a little session?” Celestino asked as he wrapped an arm around Victor.

The instructor did not want anything for the day. He politely declined Celestino’s offer. “I’m okay. Thank you. I need to get home as soon as possible since I have something up.”

“I understand. Come back here if you need something, okay?” Celestino winked at Victor and later walked back inside the hotel. 

Yuuri gave Victor one last look before walking in with a customer. The last thing Victor saw of him was a small cherry blossom tattoo on his lower back. He left as soon as he did not see any more people in the entrance. The Russian man spent the rest of the walk home trying to process what just happened. There was one thing he couldn’t take off his mind and that thing was Eros. Eros and Yuuri. The same person? Victor could not fathom the reality he was experiencing. The boy who he spent a long time admiring his writing…..was the same boy selling his body on the street??

 

_“Eros…..his name was Eros. Black hair, pudgy body, and his voice...Just like Yuuri. And the thing I remember the most is that cherry blossom tattoo. If it’s true….why did he take this life? Does he not want me to know about this?...Is this why he was hiding that scar a few weeks ago? A prostitute wanting to become a writer is a dream that is difficult to make it come true. I’m scared for him…..”_

 

Victor clutched his chest again, but this time, not because of love. It was because of angst, discomfort, disbelief, and sadness. If he could, he would cry right there, right now.

 

_“But….if Yuuri is indeed Eros….I’ll support him regardless.”_

  



	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri begins to make decisions, and Victor wants to develop a bond with his student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally updated! Sorry for taking long! I hit a huge writer's block, plus the aftermath of the semester, and having to get a new laptop since my old one became a 'lemon' with power failure. But other than that, enjoy this chapter! ><
> 
> Ultimate kudos to Phayte for beta-ing this chapter! <3

 

The apartment door slammed open as Yuuri stumbled inside, almost tripping before Phichit caught him.

 

“Yuuri! Get a grip!”

 

Yuuri took his bag off and threw it on his bed before turning around. “How, Phichit? We almost got caught by Victor at the worst time possible!”

 

“Oh come on, Yuuri! What’s the big problem? It’s not like he‘s not going to snitch on you or anything.” Phichit exclaimed as he opened the fridge and pulled out a juice carton.

 

“It’s not about snitching. All of a sudden he finds out his favorite student, the one who writes amazing stories, is a prostitute. Don’t you think  _ that _ is disappointing to him?” Yuuri couldn’t help but cover himself in his blankets in shame.

 

“It’s not! If anything, he’ll want to help you get out of there.” Phichit mumbled through gulps.

 

Because of his anxiety, Yuuri rubbed his eyes so much that both his hands and his face smudged with dark makeup.

 

Yuuri buried his head under his pillow and groaned. “I don’t want to be a burden to him. This industry is dangerous enough, and he should know it’s hard for someone like me to become a writer.”

 

Phichit sat down next to him with a loud groan. “Yuuri, you’re going over-the-top crazy over this small problem!”

 

Yuuri lifted the pillow to give Phichit an unamused stare. To him, it was more than just a ‘ _ small problem _ ’.

 

“Jeez! What the hell should we do then? What can I do so you can feel better and not sabotage yourself?” As much as Phichit wanted to help, he had no clue how to get Yuuri to stop overthinking.

 

Yuuri didn’t say a thing.

 

“If I were you, especially having a crush on Victor, I would seduce him. Who cares if you’re a hooker! Fuck what anyone thinks! Now that you got that job at the strip club, you can gain more EXP in your sexy power.” Phichit said with a mischievous smile.

 

“Stop using video game references.” Yuuri spoke in his pillow without moving an inch.

 

“No but seriously! Even if you don’t think you’re worth it, I’m sure he’ll think otherwise. Even better if you dance for him or sleep with him. Can you imagine dancing for him?”

 

Yuuri turned around to look at Phichit with an interested expression. “Dancing sounds better. But that won’t happen.”

 

Phichit rubbed Yuuri’s back. “Well, you never know! A teacher like him may need to blow off some steam. You gotta prepare for anything that may happen.”

 

So many thoughts rushed through Yuuri’s mind. Sometimes, he imagines fantasies about him performing or servicing Victor. His inner self makes him imagine stuff like sucking him off, or dancing for him. Or at the very most, riding his cock. Yuuri wants it,  _ so bad _ . The only thing lacking within him is his confidence. He felt like he couldn’t do it, and even if he did, he'll do it badly. Victor would end up leaving or hating him. Yuuri would fuck everything up like he always does, but then again, it was his mind speaking to him.

 

He had to make a decision.

 

There was a small silence before he spoke. “Hey Phichit, would you join me at the gym from now on?”

 

“Are you kidding? Of course I will!” Phichit’s smile turned into an overjoyed grin, and he took Yuuri’s hands into his own. “What made you think of that all of a sudden?”

 

Yuuri awkwardly smiled while he blushed at the action. “I...I want to start building confidence in myself. If I mope around like this the entire time, I won’t get anywhere.”

 

Phichit hugged Yuuri in pure excitement. “Do you know how proud that makes me? I’m so happy for you! At least this is a good start! You’ll go to the gym, and get in the best shape ever!. You’ll be Eclipse’s curviest stripper  _ and yet _ the sexiest! You’d be the most beautiful one back in the Renaissance.” Phichit made a horrible attempt to recreate the pose of a statue, making Yuuri laugh.

 

“You dumbass.” Yuuri smiled.

 

“How about a sleepover, tonight? Want me to cuddle so you can sleep well?” Phichit asked with sparkling eyes.

 

“Sounds like a nice idea. Let’s take everything off first, though.”

 

“I can pretend I’m Victor.” Phichit stuck his tongue out playfully.

 

Yuuri facepalmed and tossed a pillow towards his friend. “I swear to god….”

 

……..

 

…………

 

……………….

 

Victor was lying on his bed, with his phone on his hand. He had so many questions in his mind that he couldn’t even process what happened on his way home. Eros’ lower back tattoo was the one thing he still remembered. Victor was  _ sure _ that man was Yuuri, but even though Eros denied it, his face said otherwise. Victor saw that saddened expression when Eros walked in the hotel. Such a saddened expression was unique to Yuuri. Unable to sleep, he opened his messaging app and clicked on Chris’ name.

 

_ v_nikiforov: Are you up? _

 

_ c_giacometti: Hey, love! Thinking about me? _

 

_ v_nikiforov: Ha ha. Very funny. I’m feeling super down right now and I need some advice. _

 

_ c_giacometti: Lol. Sure. What’s up? _

 

_ v_nikiforov: What would you do and think if one of your students is a prostitute on the streets? _

 

_ c_giacometti: Why do you ask that? I wouldn't be involved in their business… it’s normal if you worry about them, but you can’t do much unless they’re in danger. _

 

_ v_nikiforov:  It’s just...one of my students wrote a story that made me feel captivated...and tonight I think I saw them at the red light district as a worker. _

 

_ c_giacometti: Oh. Well….if it’s that case, is he in danger? _

 

_ v_nikiforov: I hope not. But….between you and me, I’m in love with him. Call it a cheesy love story but his writing cast a love spell on me. I can’t help but worry about him. And his friend who is also my student is in there too. _

 

_ c_giacometti: Hookers have different reasons to why they’re there. And trust me, sometimes they won’t easily disclose those reasons. Since this is your student we’re talking about, I suggest you approach the topic little by little. Don’t just bombard him with questions. Ask him how he’s doing, assure him you’ll support and be there all the time. And who knows? He’ll open up little by little. _

 

_ v_nikiforov: …….. _

 

_ c_giacometti: And if it gets too bad or concerns you a lot, let him know about your feelings. _

 

_ v_nikiforov: I’ll definitely try approaching slow. Knowing him, he’s a pretty anxious guy and it’ll be hard talking to him about this. _

 

_ c_giacometti: Right. Don’t make a fatal error, there. _

 

_ v_nikiforov: You and your computer references. _

 

_ c_giacometti: Can’t help being a programmer. _

 

_ v_nikiforov: Thanks for the help, Chris. It helped me clear my mind a bit. _

 

_ c_giacometti: No worries. Always here 100% of the time. _

 

Victor tossed his phone to the side and reached for his folder on his desk. As if his heart was leading him to do so, he pulled out Yuuri’s paper to read it again. While reading the story, he felt his vision get blurry and his chest begin to close. He saw droplets fall on the paper. 

 

_ “Huh? Since when did I start crying?” _

 

…………

…………………

 

Days have passed since their encounter at the red light district. Victor wanted to find the right time to talk, but Yuuri pretended like nothing ever happened. He thought Yuuri had no interest in talking about it.

 

_ Or so he thought. _

 

On Yuuri’s side, he felt like he made the biggest mistake ever. Victor seemed different than usual, and he wasn’t as lively as he used to be. His mind began asking him questions, whether he did something wrong or if Victor hated his writing, or anything he wasn’t aware about. This distancing made him feel depressed and anxious.

 

Yuuri sat all the way at the back of the classroom, which made Leo and Phichit look at each other with confused faces.

 

“Is he all right?” Leo whispered towards a sleepy Phichit.

 

“This happens a lot when he feels really,  _ really _ down.” Phichit replied with a yawn.

 

“Man. I feel bad for him.” Leo turned back to his desk, to give Yuuri some space.

 

“I’m used to seeing him like this, but right now I’m concerned because I’m not the only one.” Phichit motioned towards Victor, who had a depressed expression on his face. “It’s unusual for him to bring in a movie and dismiss a class without a discussion.”

 

Leo couldn’t help but worry for Yuuri. “I hope they haven’t fought or anything.”

 

“Well, it’s not really because of that. It’s a different situation...that I rather tell you when we’re ready.” Phichit leaned backwards on his chair, as he crossed his arms.

 

“Huh? Why not now?” Leo questioned.

 

Phichit turned to him with a serious expression. “Leo, trust me. At least when Yuuri’s ready.” If it was for Phichit himself, he had no problem explaining his life as a hooker. Which is the reason to why Yuuri and Victor are in their current state. He promised Yuuri to keep it a secret, and rather let him explain until he’s ready.

 

When the movie was over, Victor turned on the lights and made his way to the front of the classroom. Many of the students stretched, yawned, or even continued napping. This isn’t usually much of an annoyance to him, but due to his current mood, his hand slammed down on the desk, waking up Yuuri.

 

“I hope everyone has been paying attention to this.” Victor spoke in a stern tone. “For next week, I want everyone to write a one page minimum reaction to the film. Your name and title goes on the file name. No header, the whole page must be your reaction only.”

 

“Damn. He sure is livid today.” Phichit mumbled silently towards Leo.

 

Yuuri stayed silent.

 

Victor took the DVD case and stuffed it in his bag to return it to the library. “You will submit it online, at 12 midnight the day before the next class. Any late assignments will not be accepted and will get a failing grade. Unless there’s any other questions, class is dismissed.”

 

The entire class began to gather their bookbags, and they walked out the room with relieved faces.

 

“Is he okay? What happened?” Yuuri poked Phichit’s back.

 

“I have no clue. He’s in a bad mood. Why don’t you ask him?” Phichit replied.

 

As if it was a bad idea, Yuuri discouraged himself from the opportunity. “Maybe not. I’d rather email him instead…”

 

“Yuuri.” A loud voice rang throughout the classroom, making the student who had that name anxiously jump in surprise. “Stay here for a while. I want to talk to you.”   
  
“And I think not. He calls for you.” Phichit motions towards Victor, who was sitting down on his chair. “I’ll leave you two alone. Meet me at the food court.”

 

“Mmn…” Yuuri muttered as he nervously approached Victor. “Is there something wrong, Victor? Did I mess up on my essay? Am I not paying attention?”    
  
“No...none of those. I just need to get something off my chest.” Victor rubbed his eyes and exhaled. “I don’t want you to feel anxious nor bad about whatever you’re hiding.”   
  
“I don’t mind if you want to vent, but...I’m…not hiding anything?” Yuuri replied with a pale face.

 

“Are you sure? I’m not going to judge you with whatever job you’re doing right now.” Victor asked with a sad smile.

 

Yuuri’s breathing began to speed up, despite him staying quiet. _ He knew. Victor knew. _ The worst thing possible is happening right in front of him.

 

_ “Shit. He’s beginning to sweat.” _ Victor thought at the back of his head. He had to backtrack or else he could make it worse. “S-Sorry, Yuuri! I shouldn’t have spoken more than what I had…But please listen to me.” He placed his hand on Yuuri’s back, softly rubbing it.

 

“I want us to develop trust with each other. If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. But please, I want you to know that I’m here for anything.”

 

Yuuri gasped and hid his face in embarrassment. “I’m sorry….”

 

“Huh? Why are you apologizing?” Victor asked.

 

Yuuri raised his head in surprise, not believing what he just heard. “It’s just…I’m a mess in general. I have anxiety attacks, I get worried about everything, and I sometimes don’t think I’m that good in my writing. Plus, I don’t need anyone to baby me around. I know what I’m getting into...perhaps I don’t…I just don’t know how to feel right now.”

 

“We all reach that point in our lives. If you don’t want comfort, it’s okay! I just want you to know that I’ll support you regardless.” Victor pulled Yuuri into a hug. “Besides, you have shown me so much about yourself in your writing. I just couldn’t stop reading it over and over again.”

 

Yuuri stood still for a second, before returning the hug to Victor.

 

“It’s been a while since I read such beautiful writing. I want to read more, Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed with his usual heart shaped smile. “It’s like I get to know you even more!”   
  
Yuuri smiled softly as he pulled away and bowed to his instructor. “Thank you so much...Sensei.”

 

…………………

 

…………………………

 

Yuuri waved at Victor when he walked out of the classroom. When he went to pick up his bag, he stopped and noticed that Victor left an envelope on the desk.   
  
“I really shouldn’t look at anything that isn’t mine…” But Yuuri did anyways. He read the contents of the card, and realized it was an invitation.    
  
_ “It’s like I get to know you even more…”  _ Victor’s voice sounded in Yuuri’s head.

 

At that moment, Yuuri felt his whole word change. He pulled out his phone, and called someone.

 

“Mila? Are you busy today?...Are you going to be at Eclipse tonight?” Yuuri asked and waited for her answer.

 

“I am. I’ll be there today. What’s up?” She replied over the line.   
  
“I need you to teach me how to dance the best routine. There’s someone I want to impress.”

 

Yuuri tucked the envelope away into his bag, to return it to Victor. This was the beginning to a change within himself.

  
  



End file.
